Everlife
by NewEyes
Summary: What if you lived for one thing, and one thing only? Would anything else matter? Baislyn Rush has lost everything. Her mother, her sanity, and her memory. One night, emerged into the deepest depths of her memory has changed her life forever.
1. Mourning

Mourning:

I awoke to the bright and shiny sun of California . I squinted my eyes as I closed the blinds, shutting out the welcoming warm rays. In exactly two hours I will be sitting in a seat in coach on an airplane, flying straight to Oklahoma . Where my father would be waiting for me with open arms, and a sad heart.

March 16, 2009 at exactly 6:00pm my mother passed away. The police had told me she was in an accident, but I didn't believe their emotionless, rehearsed voices. They had practiced their facial expressions, they knew what to say, how to look, but you could see it in their eyes. They felt nothing.

My world had fallen apart, crumbling at my feet. My mother was taken from me, and I didn't know why or how.

I was left empty...and broken.

I grab my iPod and my suitcase that was already packed for me. I tuck my tattered red teddy bear that I was given for Valentines Day under my arm.

A single tear falls onto its little head.

A man standing in front of a slick black car smiles at me and hands me a ticket as he opens the door to the backseat, allowing me to slide inside. The seat feels cold. I hear the thud of my luggage being thrown in the trunk; the slam of the top. He walked around and sat in the front seat. The ride to the airport is silent. I look down at the long scar that ran across my wrist and stretched onto my hand, tracing it with my fingers. I couldn't remember anything from last night. I just remembered waking up...with the scar.

I felt it sting as we pulled into the American Airlines parking lot. My door is opened, my suitcase is handed to me, and I'm offered a smile. I turn my back and walk inside, instantly swarmed with hundreds of buzzing people. I walk onto the platform and show the man behind the counter my ticket.

He rips something off, hands it back to me, and smiles saying "Have a nice flight young lady." I try to force the corners of my mouth to turn up, but fail and walk past him. I find my seat and plug in my iPod, allowing Paramore's _let the flames begin_ fill my head. More tears slide down my cheeks, but I wipe them away.

The flight is long. I stood up on woozy legs and try to catch my footing. A pair of hands caught me by my waist and helped me stand.

"Whoa. You okay?" The voice is smooth like silk and very strong.

My scar burned and I winced, pulling away.

"Thanks."

My father, drew, is standing on the platform, easily standing out among the others waiting for their loved ones or family members. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Bails" He wraps his arms around me in a bear hug I vaguely remember from my childhood. I felt a kiss at the top of my head. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too dad," I whisper. He kissed my forehead.

"We're going to get through this." I nodded without showing any of my doubt.

Thanks to my father's hard earned career in the army, then coming home to be a police officer, he is fairly rich. I don't completely know how he came into all the money, but I didn't bother asking. We walked into his 3 story red brick house. I looked around in awe.

"The whole 3rd floor is yours. We can go shopping later and decorate it anyway you like." I made a true effort to smile and nodded.

"Okay."

It wasn't hard to feel the awkwardness of air between us. Drew hadn't really spent much time with children; this would be new to him.

The third floor is empty but humungous. I walked into a room with a bed and a lamp. I let my stuff fall from my hands to the ground and lay across the bed, wishing my mother was here with me, pretending that night never happened.

My bear is pressed against my chest and I finally let myself fall apart.

I awake the next morning. My body is stiff; it hurts to move my sore limbs. I lay there, feeling another presence. I look around and see nothing. A small part of me wished it had been my mom, that yesterday was just a nightmare.

But it wasn't. As much as I loathe it, as much as I couldn't stand it, as much as it kills me...it was real. She was gone.

There is a soft knock on the door.

"I'm about to head out to work. We'll go shopping later." I nod, not saying a word. My grip on my pillow and my bear tightened as I sniffled. Drew came closer and smoothed my hair. "Are you okay?" I nod. I felt his lips press lightly on my forehead. "School starts at 9. I understand if you want to take a few days to relax." I didn't. I heard the door close behind him and forced myself to sit up.

Mom wouldn't want me to mope around. She was always so lively and energetic. She would want me to live.

School would be starting in less than an hour.

I got out of bed and found some clothes hanging in my closet. I grabbed a hanger and walked into the bathroom to shower.

There are muffins and bagels and donuts sitting on the island in the elaborate kitchen. I grabbed a donut and looked up when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Good morning Miss Bailey, my name is Rodger. Ready for school?" I looked at the 5' 4 man wearing a black and white suit with a chauffeur's hat standing in the doorway. I had a driver?

"Donut?" I held one up that looked like it had jelly in the middle. He smiled.

"Yes please." I placed a few in a napkin, taking another glazed for me, and handed the napkin to Rodger.

"Thank you"

I had a driver to a silver Lexus named Rodger. He pulled up to a building with the words _LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL_ spelled across the front. Kids were everywhere laughing, listening to music, studying for tests. And I knew, unfortunately, that I would not fit in.


	2. First day of School

First day of school:

"Class this is Baislyn Rush, I trust that you will help her get caught up. Ms. Rush, there is a free seat next to Rayne Martinez." I nodded and walked down the rows of tables, fully aware every eye was on me. I let my bag hit the floor and sat next to a girl with a tan and black and blond stripped hair. She looked at me; her eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner.

"Hey, I'm Rayne, but you can call me Ray." I forced a smile.

"Bailey." She nodded; her black painted fingernails matched her hair. She chewed on the eraser to her pencil as she stared blankly into space.

I looked down at my hands, seeing my mother's face in my palm. My scar burned again.

"So where are you from?"

" California ." Her light green eyes sparkled.

"Cool! I love Cali ."

The bell rang. We both rose from our seats.

"So what class do you have next?" I gazed down at my schedule.

"History." She grinned.

"Sweet. Kirk has that class. You're going to love him." I smiled.

Everyone we passed in the hallway turned their head and looked at me. I gripped my bag strap, slung over my shoulder and kept my head down.

"Here we are." We stopped in front of a class, completely empty. I actually felt relief at the thought I would actually be in here alone. Rayne read my concern and misunderstood it.

"Don't worry, it fills up a little closer to the bell." Great.

A tall, fairly pale guy with wavy brown hair stood beside Rayne and smiled at me.

"Hi, you must be Bailey." I nodded, taking the hand he offered.

"News travels fast," He added as an explanation.

"This is Kirk, the other loser I hang out with." Kirk pretended to be offended and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you," I mutter.

"Nice to meet you too." The warning bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch." Rayne winked and disappeared down the hallway. Kirk pulled me into the classroom, towing me straight to the seat beside him.

"So Cali huh?" I nodded, wondering how much news got around.

The room started filling up. Most of the kids avoided the back row where me and Kirk sat. I looked down, concentrating on my hands in attempt to pretend everyone wasn't starring at me. I don't like attention.

"Morning class." A built, bulk man who was a few inches shorter than Kirk stood at the front of the class, just as the tardy bell rang. There were whispers all around me. "Ah, so happy you three could join us."

My scar burned as I looked up and met the golden yellow eyes of a strangely familiar stranger. There were three of them. The first one was the most striking. His faces was angelic, his eyes a golden yellow, his short midnight black hair made his unique eyes stand out. He was absolutely god-like. The other two shared the same beauty. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and purple eyes. She held hands with a blonde who had the most questioning deep sea blue eyes.

I was so transfixed that I didn't hear Kirk trying to get my attention. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Uh…What?" He shook his head.

"Their names are Jake, Ailani, and Adam Sparks." I looked back at the trio who took seats in the front row where nobody sat.

"Are there any killer waves in Cali ?" I couldn't take my eyes off Jake. But no matter how hard I stared, he wouldn't turn around.

"A few." My scar was on fire. I winced, glancing down at the mysterious mark.

"What happened?" Kirk caught me looking and was now eyeing the scar on my hand. I slowly pulled my shirt sleeve over it.

"Nothing." He shrugged, letting it go. I felt eyes starring at me and looked at Ailani. She seemed to be studying me. Her gaze burned with an intensity that would not allow me to look away. The corners of her mouth slowly turned up in a smile as she turned her head.

"Don't get too interested in them. They're weird." I looked at Kirk.

"What makes them weird?" He thought about it.

"They always distance themselves. They're so…isolated." But that didn't make them weird.

"Kirk, do you mind being quiet so the rest of us can learn something?" The class giggled. Kirk blushed, and silenced himself, smiling at me.

I watched Kirk and Rayne debate whether Lauren Conrad lived in LA or Hollywood , smiling. I could feel someone starring at me but wouldn't turn around.

I tried to remember what happened the other night. But I came up blank. I could remember my mom smiling at me, kissing my forehead before disappearing into the black. I can't remember where the scar came from. But I remembered something making my entire body cringe in excruciating pain. But it was dark. And I saw nothing.

"Bailey? Bailey?" I looked up. The cafeteria is empty; Kirk and Rayne were standing up, trying to get my attention. I blinked.

"Were you planning on skipping 5th?" Rayne laughed. I stood up, numbly.

"The thought did cross my mind."

Neither Rayne or Kirk were in my 5th period. But Jake was. At the only available table. I sighed, walking towards him and dumping my bag. He scooted to the far edge of the table.

"Welcome to Art, Bailey. We already started a project, but I'll give you until the end of next week to turn it in." I nodded and she continued, addressing the class.

I looked at Jake, getting the full effect of his striking, soul burrowing eyes, since he was looking back at me. My heart completely stopped, and the last breath I took froze in my lungs. He was absolutely gorgeous. He seemed to be studying me. I was too entranced to hear what the teacher was saying to the class. Then I saw his eyes.

Baby blue. My mother's favorite color. I looked away from him, using extreme force, and starred at my hands.

_Weren't his eyes yellow before?_

"Remember, your fruit bowl projects are due on Friday, with the exception of Bailey. Our next project is a little more challenging, turn and look at your neighbor." The room was filled with students moving their seats so they could face the person sitting next to him. I didn't budge. I was afraid of looking into his eyes again. "Your neighbor is your model. You are to sketch, draw, and paint an art piece of your partner-in that order. I'll give you two weeks, of course Bailey and Jake will have a little more extra time, but the rest of you better get cracking. And Zach-I want to see your project first thing Friday, though I highly doubt you've even started." A couple of kids laughed.

I gulped and glanced at Jake from the corner of my eye. He was still starring, as if he was frozen some how.

So I had to paint a picture of a fruit bowl. I'm sure Rayne would help me find one of those.

The bell rings and Jake is gone before I can catch another glimpse of him.

_How did he disappear so fast? _

Rayne had saved a seat for me in Journalism.

"Hey, do you know where I can find a fruit bowl for art class?" She nodded.

"Hobby Lobby has everything." I had never heard of that store. I smiled, looking ahead.

In the first five minutes of class, we are assigned an essay topic we are supposed to write three pages on. And unlike Mrs. Wilson, Mr. Beck didn't give me an exception. My first day of school and I was already swamped with 10 pages of Chemistry review, WYONS for chapter eleven on the Korean War, two trigonometry worksheets, six chapters of Pride and Prejudice and my journalism essay.

Kirk escorted me to the parking lot, planning a study session with Rayne thursday night. I saw Rodger pull up and nodded at Kirk.

"I'll see you later." Rodger opened the door to the driver's seat and helped me put my books in the back.

"Bye." I smiled at Kirk, secretly grateful I was finally alone.

"How was your day Miss Bailey?" I sighed.

"Can you please just call me Bailey?"


	3. Singled Out

**Singled Out:**

I sat at the dinning table surrounded by textbooks. My wrist was aching from all the writing, but I ignored it and glanced at the clock. 11 p.m. I thought about Jake's baby blue eyes and suppressed a shiver. He must have gotten a pair of those multi-colored eye contacts. But wouldn't that seem a little weird?

I heard a car pull up into the garage, a car door open and slam, my father's heavy, tired footsteps. The back door opened and the footsteps became louder. He froze in the doorway when he saw that I was still awake.

"Hello Bails."

"Hey dad." I could see the pain in his face. Him and mom had divorced a couple years ago. Mom couldn't handle his working habit. Dad seemed to live at the police department. Mom hated thinking one night he may not come home. So she left, to protect herself.

He still loves her. The pain he was feeling was tremendous.

"How was your first day of school?" I looked around me at all the homework I did, and all the work I had left to do.

"Eventful." He laughed and walked into his bedroom to dump all his stuff onto his bed, and walked back out.

"Want some ice cream?" I shook my head but watched him walk into the kitchen and dig around in the freezer.

"Maybe a little." He smiled at me and pulled out two spoons.

"There's always time for a study break." I took the spoon from him, gazing into his sad gray eyes and scooped a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, plopping it in my mouth.

"How was work?" He blew out a breath.

"Tiring, who knew there was so much crime in Lawson." I smiled, shuffling another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"Mom use to say ice cream made everything better."

"That's why I stocked the freezer." We both erupted in laughter at the thought of my mother, a few years ago, buying 30 tubs of ice cream at Tom Thumb. The cashier thought she was insane.

"We're going to need more ice cream," I whispered. He nodded in agreement, kissing my forehead.

"Good night, Bails." I closed the tub of ice cream and slid his spoon out of his hand so I could put it in the dishwasher.

"Good night Dad." He slowly walked into his room, plopping on his bed, shoving his stuff to the floor. I felt a pang of sadness and looked down at my scar. I shook my head, took care of the dishes, and took my work upstairs to my floor.

We had forgotten to go shopping for furniture. So I sat on the floor.

That night I thought about Jake and my mother. And how she would like him. An addictive mystery she would call him. She would also advise me to get to know him.

But every time I thought of him, my scar burned.

I laid in bed, cradling my bear when I know for certain I felt another presence in here with me. It felt real and familiar. I looked up and around my room. It was empty.

I laid back down, my eyes stung but I refused to cry. I miss her so much.

The sun rose, shining brilliantly through my windows, illuminating the entire room. I sat up, promising myself I was going to have a better day today.

My dad appeared in my doorway as I was forcing a comb through my tangled hair.

"Knock, knock." I smiled at him.

"Good morning."

"How are you doing Bails?" I shrugged.

"Okay. Are you okay dad?" He began to look uneasy. His face revealed how tired he was. Exhausted.

"I have to assist the other officers in the coyote hunt." I looked at him, confused.

"Coyote hunt?" He blew out a breath.

"There appears to be a coyote problem in the woods. Dead corpses of animals were spotted throughout the woods. Some of the officers think it's a wild coyote." I didn't know how I felt about my dad going out to fight coyotes. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Be careful" I called after him but he was already gone.

I walked downstairs, ignoring the breakfast basket and smiled at Rodger.

"Ready." Rayne smiled at me as I took my seat next to her.

"Kirk tells me you got the love bug for Jake." I tried not to blush and hid behind my hair, pretending to dig through my bag.

"Excuse me?" She laughed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Every single girl in school fell for him. His brother and sister too before we found out they were dating." My head whirled from the mention of Jake's name. I looked at her.

"Brother and sister?" She nodded.

"They're emancipated but they still live together, and hang out together, and apparently they date each other."

"Does he have any others?" She shook her head.

"Nope."

Jake was emancipated? What had his parents done so wrong for him to completely cut them off? I didn't care how bad things with Drew got. I could never divorce him and leave him with nothing. I just couldn't. Not after losing mom.

Kirk grinned really wide at me, and took my books out of my hands.

"Thanks."

Jake was the only one in the room. It seemed he was craved out of marble, his flawless face and striking hazel eyes.

I looked at him. _Hazel? Another color?_

"I hope you studied." I refocused on Kirk, who was sitting in the same seats we sat in yesterday. "Mr. Steck loves to give pop quizzes."

"I think I'll be fine." I said, sitting beside him, but starring a hole through the back of Jake's head.

_Why does he seem so familiar?_ My scar lit with an icy hot pain and I winced.

"Bailey, you okay?" I nodded, my hand slightly shaking from the pain.

"My scar burns sometimes." He didn't seem to believe me but let it go.

"You sure do like to be mysterious."

Ailani and Adam walked into class, holding hands oblivious to the eyes on them, and the whispers that trailed them. Alli reminded me of one of the fairies from the fairytales I was read to as a kid.

They sat directly in front of us. I gulped and kept my head down, focusing on my history book.

Ailani turned in her seat and looked me straight in the face, her tickle pink eyes never blinked once.

_She had contacts too?_

She smiled at me, stunning me speechless. Kirk was still and couldn't look away from her.

Adam turned his head slightly to look at her, and tap her on the arm. She smiled at him, turning back around to face forward. I heard her whisper something but couldn't make out any of the words for she spoke with lightening speed.

"That was weird," Kirk whispered. I stayed silent.

_Adam's eyes were a forest green; darker than yesterday. Did they all wear contacts? Was it a hereditary thing?_

I felt Jake's eyes on me again; a chill ran down my spine. I didn't look up from the protection of my book.

"So what did you do Ailani to make her stare at you like you were a German dictionary?"

"Which I could actually use, since I'm flunking German." Rayne rolled her eyes at Kirk. I shrugged, sneaking a glance at the trio sitting at their table in the far corner of cafeteria.

"I didn't do anything." "Yea right," Kirk muttered under his breath.

"The Sparks family rarely takes interest in anyone…and Ailani singled you out."

"Jake was looking at her too." I sensed the jealousy in Kirk's voice.

I just got here. All I did was look at him and now I was being singled out? Why me?

"I…I have no idea why." I choke out, truly confused and taken off guard.

Rayne shrugged, letting it slide.

"So, are we still on for after school?" Rayne was going to take me to Hobby Lobby to help me find fake fruit to paint for my project. I nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks again."

"Eh. No problem."


	4. My Curse

My Curse:  
I was beginning to crack under his gaze. He seemed to be a world apart from the rest of us. His eyes changed colors daily; he had unbelievable god-like features; and he had singled me out. Me. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. It was so clear he wasn't like the rest of the kids at this school. But he was familiar to me. I can't explain it but my scar was going crazy.

"Okay, face your partners and get started." The room was filled with the students turning their chairs, pulling out supplies, all while chatting with their friends. I remained frozen.

"So…Bailey….do you want to get started?" I didn't look at him. My heart staggered at the sound of his voice, his silk, confident voice that I somehow knew from somewhere. I forced myself to take a breath. _Breathe._

"Bailey?" He sounded concerned.

"You're freaking me out," I said out loud, not even realizing I had spoken the thought.

He smiled slowly. "I apologize."

I looked at him, turning my seat. He had already taken out his supplies without making a sound which stumped me. He was so graceful.

"Smile." He whispered, his voice entrancing me. But I didn't smile.

"One smile," He pressed, staying perfectly still until I forced the corners of my mouth to go up. He grinned, stunning me momentarily and began sketching.

"Do you like it here?" It was a simple question that didn't seem so simple coming from his mouth. There were so many answers to that question. _Sure. Not really. Of course. I'm getting use to it._ So much for light talk.

"I guess." Drew loves it here, and I would never forgive myself if I tore him away just to bring him to California.

"Why would you move here from California?" His face was hidden behind the easel, but his voice projected clearly. I eyed him over the top of the easel. "I've heard the rumors," he added.

"To be with my dad," I whispered. I heard nothing, but suddenly he was sitting in front of me, unleashing his addicting gaze.

"So you moved here to take care of your dad?" I thought about it.

"More like to keep him company. I always worry about leaving him alone," I admitted. Jake's eyes grew sullen as he looked at me. He spoke as if he already knew the answer.

"What about your mom?" There was a lump in my throat depriving me from oxygen. My eyes stung as I hid my face from him. I didn't want him to see me cry.

Jake stayed silent, watching me. He looked like he was suffering worse than I was. He didn't grow impatient or acknowledge the people around us, ease dropping.

"She's gone," I mouthed, barely audible.

But he nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I still wouldn't look at him. The whispers were getting louder and the curious eyes were obvious.

"Bailey look at me." I shook my head, praying for the bell to ring.

"I'm afraid to."

Jake had scared me to my core. I was scared because he knew, he knew about my mother dying, I was scared because he had the power to make my heart stop beating with one of his looks, I was scared because I knew, deep down, that we had both started something that I didn't want to end.

Rayne looked at me, instead of paying attention to the road, causing me to get a little nervous.

"Hey…Bails, are you okay?" Her voice held concern for me. I looked at her and saw how much she cared about me.

"I'm fine. Really." She eyed me, not believing me for a second.

"You sure?" I nodded, and smiled.

"Just peachy." She laughed and pulled up to a huge building with red glowing letters across the top that read HOBBY LOBBY.

"It's huge," I murmured. She got out, slamming her car door behind her.

"Huge and full of junk. But I'm absolutely positive you'll find what you need here."

"Okay."

I bit my pencil eraser and starred at the blue bowl full of plastic apples, pears, peaches, and oranges. All I saw was Jake's face from earlier in art. I shook my head, refusing to dwell on what happened. My pencil touched the paper sitting on the easel, but I pulled it back again. I hadn't really drawn anything since that night. My mom was kind of an artist herself, which explains where I got my talent.

I blew out a breath and glanced at my scar before looking back up. I dropped the pencil and picked up my paintbrush.

_Follow your instincts._ My mother's voice rung in my ears. I plugged in my iHome and pressed play.

Evanescence's _Bring me to life_ filled my room, changing the atmosphere completely.

I remembered my mother kissing my forehead that night before leaving for an art show she had submitted a few of her paintings in. I had promised to go tomorrow but didn't want to accompany her that night. I should have gone with her. I desperately tried to remember her coming back but I couldn't.

I glanced at the clock. Midnight. I heard my father's car, the door open and slam close. The back door open, my father's heavy footsteps into his room. He had a hard day at work.

Suddenly, I could feel myself getting sucked into his head. I felt his emotions, heard his thoughts; I blinked and saw through his eyes. I was getting pulled in and I couldn't stop it.

_No, not again. Why does this keep happening to me?_

This had only happened one other time. That night I can't seem to recall. I had slipped into my mother's head when she had left the house. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I can't control this…this curse. But I dread it every time it happens.

I felt him sigh, seeing my chest move as his did. He thought about coming up to my room to see how I liked the new furniture he had me pick out of a catalog so he could order it, but decided he would give me my privacy. He didn't really know how to handle me. I had just lost my mother, and it wouldn't get any better. He knew with time, I would be able to live around the huge hole she left behind in my life but that was as good as it was going to get. He wanted to help me, take the pain away, but couldn't. He didn't know how and it was frustrating him. He took a deep breath, lying down on his bed fully clothed, with his shoes and socks still on.

He loved being out in the field with the other officers, where everything was as clear as black and white, there were no confusions, no complications, just right and wrong; but it was me who brought him home every night. And he promised himself he would do better.

I felt the tremendous melancholy in his heart. He missed mom more than I did. And I never thought that was possible. But he was hurting, his heart was bleeding. He never got to say goodbye to the woman he had fallen in love with, he never got the closure he needed. Desperately.

I fought to return to my own body and was relieved when I awoke to see my own, overly luxurious room. I had only requested a lamp, dresser, and beanbag. But my father had insisted I have a flat screen TV on the wall in front of my bed, a DVR, a laptop, and a desk. The rest of my floor consisted of a bathroom and the media room which he converted to my own hang out. There was a mini fridge, humungous plasma flat screen, two couches, a recliner, three beanbags, a DVR, Playstation 3, and a cabinet full of snacks. I thank him, but knew I didn't need all of this. He was trying too hard.

I laid down on my bed, grabbing my teddy bear and sighed, taking a deep breath. I didn't know what was going on with me, I didn't know why it had just started happening after being alive for 16 years, but I did know things would only get worse, and I would be pulled deeper.

I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep. An escape from my thoughts; maybe this was all a dream. But I knew that wasn't true, no matter how many times I wished and prayed.

I shoot up and look at my window which is big enough for me to climb out of. There was a dark figure in front of my window, watching me. My scar burned with a fury and I cried out in pain. I felt the figure tense in alarm, but when I blinked it had disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Outtake: My Coveted Treasure

_This is an outtake I thought I'd do and had alot of fun with it. I hope you like it. Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

_**Outtake: My Coveted Treasure**__ (My Curse in Jake's POV) _

No matter how many times I've seen her, heard her laugh; witnessed her spectacular smile; looked deep into those gorgeous green eyes…it didn't dim her beauty the slightest ounce. It was as if she radiated with flawed perfection. Every time I saw her, it was as if I was seeing her for the first time. My mind roamed to our past interactions. I skimmed over her mother's death, feeling the hair on my back stand straight up as I cringed from the agony, the pain of knowing I'd failed her. I'd failed them both. Her mother had trusted me with her safety, with the assurance that her one and only beloved daughter wouldn't be doomed. And now she was just as doomed as the rest of us, sharing our corrupted fate. So young, so innocent, so…new to life as she knew it. Her old life was long gone, over and burned to ashes from the blazing fire of immortality; the fire that devoured all leaving you only ruins to work with. She had been robbed of her innocence. And I was just as much to blame as her thief. I was there. I was right there and yet, had gotten there too late. Too late. The pain and agony of my thoughts had me nearly shaking, but not to the extent that a mortal would see and feign concern. The malice of a human's mind was as shocking as a slap to the face with a hand colder than ice. It woke you up to what was behind the masks of their polite smiles and friendly words…words that contrasted with the syllables forming in their minds. It was appalling and I felt ashamed to have been among their race. The remarkable thing was I was the only one out of me, my brother, and my sister that still had somewhat faith in the human race, having also experience their compassion and ability to love, care, feel, and to heal. My sister Ailani has the same beliefs but she had been scorned by enough past humans to be cautious of the future ones. My brother Adam trusted no one outside of me and Ailani. He was rather paranoid because of the tragedy of that very night, I had lost everything…well….that's happened to me twice. Once with my mentor and father figure Victor, another when I had lost my actual parents centuries ago during the early Witch Trials in Salem. No one knew it had in fact been Ailani with the special gift of sight. And when my parents didn't give the location of a recent relative they were accused of treason and burned as if they practiced witchcraft themselves. The nicest, most giving beings I knew…burned alive by their neighbors and friends.

_"Okay face your partners and get started," _I hadn't realized I had zoned out, eyes still glued to her beautiful face currently frozen as if she was turned into a statue by my mere gaze. I laughed at Greek mythology. The fear of upsetting gods that had their lives hanging by puppet strings seemed so surreal compared to defying the so called 'Almighty God' and damn your soul to never experience eternity in 'heaven'.

_Heaven. _I supposed that's where my parents were. The one place unreachable to me. The cruelty.

_Oh my god, she's so lucky to have him as a model!_

_She seems so shy. If she wants to trade partners, I'll be the first one there!_

_That is a fine hunk of man. _

The clutter of thoughts put a second halt to my thinking and I decided not to dwell in my own insanity. I blinked as everyone turned in their seats to face their partners and get out their tools. Bailey had not moved an inch. I fought the panic as I searched her face to see if she was even breathing. I couldn't explain the relief I felt when I saw the quick rise and fall of her chest, hearing her heart speed up in my ears. I wanted to smile. As immortals, a beating heart is optional. We could make our hearts move manually in order to keep up appearances but it wasn't necessary in order for us to live.

_Ew. He's my partner?_

_Wow, that pose is lame._

_Hahaha! You loser!_

I pushed the mute button my brain and turned towards Bailey, noticing she had been watching the shadows from the sunlight streaming through the windows, dance. Another thing that intrigued me but I didn't think on it in fear I'd lose my nerve to speak. I opened my mouth and had to practically force the whirl of words out with my tongue. "So…Bailey…do you want to get started?" Her eyes darted up from the table but she refused to look at me.

_Is she in shock? Had I frightened her in some way? _I heard her heart stagger and tuned into her thoughts, just to see if she was still with me mentally.

_I know I know him from somewhere….Breathe. _Huh. Her instincts were becoming in tuned with mine, knowing more than she was prepared to process. She needed a distraction…and possibly CPR.

"Bailey?" I asked, not letting my voice leak just how much she was beginning to worry me. She said nothing at first which just heightened the torture. It would've been helpful she was thinking rapidly or incoherently but there was nothing. Her brain was also on mute. To me.

_Is she doing that on purpose?_

_"You're freaking me out." _Her words were foreign at first, having come out of the small opening her lips seemed frozen around. I smiled at the irony of her statement, sure she hadn't noticed she even spoke it out loud. There were times I freaked myself out. My thoughts lingered to my first few nights as an immortal, as a predator against the humans marked with my parents blood. I didn't hover over that particular memory for long in case my composure would break. I remembered each name of the townspeople, whose lives I took out of fury and blind rage. I mourned them each and every day.

_"I apologize," for more than you know. _More than she would ever know, or even have the faintest clue. I kept my smile on my face as I soundlessly took out our supplies needed in order for me to draw her pose. Funny thing was, I didn't even need her in order to do that. My memory was so distinct that I could've drawn a detailed picture before I even saw her face yesterday in class. It was impossible for me to forget how the sun turned her green eyes gold…nor did I wish to. Quite the opposite.

She finally looked at me, causing me to be unable to think another thought as she turned her seat to where she was facing me. She noticed I had already taking everything out was in deed, waiting on her.

_He was so graceful. _My smiled widened in the tiniest bit, not enough for any human to notice. But she wasn't just any human.

"Smile," I whispered, wanting to see that coveted treasure once again. I could see the effects of my mere voice on her and was astonished that she could not yet see what her mere gaze did to me.

But she didn't smile.

"One smile," I pressed lightly, prepared to beg if necessary. She had no idea whatsoever the power she had over me. If she had told me to catch her the moon, I'd have placed the crescent in her hands before she'd even finished the thought. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. She came her. Her life was so much more valuable than mine. By miles.

I stayed perfectly still, mimicking her early statued figure and watched the corners of her enticing mouth go up slowly. I grinned, hiding the fact that her one smile was the one treasure I held dear. I had been all over the world, seen every country's crown jewel. But not mine. I grinned, eyes catching her stunned expression as I began sketching behind the easel. I had to start a conversation with her, keep her talking and hopefully gain some insight to how she was adjusting to her new life here since her thoughts gave no hints.

"Do you like it here?" It was straightforward, but simple enough to have been asked by any mortal who cared enough to inquire. I tuned into her thoughts, hiding my expression behind the easel, pretending to draw at the speed of our fellow classmates, knowing I could've been done seconds ago.

_There were so many answers to that question. Sure. Not really. Of course. I'm getting use to it. So much for light talk. _

"I guess." _Drew loves it here and I would never forgive myself if I tore him away just to being him to California. _She was self-sacrificing…that I knew, but the intensity of her concern for her father's happiness, putting him before herself no matter what the cost almost drowned me completely. It took me moments to come up for air. I wanted to comfort her, but I needed a way to do that without freaking her out by leading onto something I already knew, but shouldn't have.

"Why would you move here from California?" She eyed me over the easel and I knew I had slipped up seconds from just telling myself not to. "I've heard the rumors," I added, thinking of a quick and not so false excuse. There were rumors but not of where she was from. I sent a telepathic message to Ailani to start a few rumors to make my words authentic.

"To be with my dad." I had moved the easel aside while she was talking and was now sitting in front of her, studying her every move for I found it intriguing as if I hadn't seen her nervous a thousand times including once at her first birthday party when she was ten and had also invited boys for the first time. Her mother had invited me to guard her since there were going to be more bodies than her shields could cover.

I never forgot the mental snapshot of her face covered in cake because one of her classmates that had a crush on her, dared her to stuff her face in it. Literally.

"So you moved here to take care of your dad?" I made it seem like a guess when I knew I was exactly right. Though her mind seemed to be thinking of it from another angle that made me admire her compassion for others that much more.

"More like to keep him company. I always worry about leaving him alone." And there it was. The look of loss in her eyes. She didn't notice the emotions she was giving off but I felt my thoughts darken. She worried because her father was lonely; her father was lonely because of me. Ultimately every angle, every accusing finger pointed to me. And my lack of responsibility. I spoke my next words slowly, not wanted to overwhelm her since I knew this was a sore subject, but this would allow me to comfort her without any suspicions and at that point in time, there was nothing I wanted more than her in my arms.

"What about your mom?" I almost whispered. I watched the tears well up in the back of her eyes as she looked at me with a chocked expression before jerking her gaze away, along with my full view of her face. I knew I had hit a rough point and had to force my body to stay in place. My heart was ripped open and bleeding, breathing had become so impossible for me I just stopped. I watched her in utter, agonizing silence. My pain kept me from speaking while her pain kept her from moving.

She glanced at me briefly through the curtain of her hair before mouthing, "She's gone." It wasn't audible by any stretch of the imagination but I had heard her because my very existence was beyond the limits of imagination. I nodded slowly, knowing I had to wait a few more moments before I could reasonably hold her. My body ached and my muscles burned; every vein surged with the need to have her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered slowly, fully prepared to take her once she gave the opening.

But she didn't. She refused to look at me again and I literally hammered myself to my chair, knowing if she didn't even want to look at me, there was no way she'd take physical contact lightly. I strained every possible resource I had, trying to make sure she was okay. Nothing.

"Bailey look at me," I pleaded desperately. She merely shook her head.

"I'm afraid to."


	6. Illusions

Illusions:  
I had convinced myself by the time Rodger pulled up in front of the school, that the figure was just a dream. That I didn't see it. But then my scar itched and I knew it was real. I didn't know how I knew, but there was something telling me the figure was real. And I knew who it was. A part of me thought the figure was familiar and welcomed it, but the other part couldn't register its name and I tried to pull away.

_It was a dream_, I thought to myself.

Rayne was doodling on her notebook when I sat beside her in Chemistry. She looked at me.

"So how did the art project go?"

"Good. I'll be able to finish it tonight." She smiled.

"Awesome. Call me, I wanna see it." I nodded. My mind was still thinking about it. Nothing made sense anymore.

What is happening to me?

"Bailey. Bailey are you okay?" I looked at Rayne, coming back to earth. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry what?" She looked like she wanted to laugh but you could also see she was concerned.

"Bailey, you just totally blanked."

"Sorry." She waved it away and looked at me with a curious gleam in her eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" I froze.

"Um…my dream." Her eyebrows rose.

"A dream huh? Was it about a boy?" I shook my head.

"I…I don't really know what it was about. I'm still trying to remember it." I said softly, aware the couple behind us had tuned in, ease dropping.

Rayne nodded, catching on. I looked forward, catching the last few words of Mrs. Barnes's lesson on how to write a chemical formula just as the bell rang. I stood up, following Rayne out.

I felt a warm, fuzzy sensation wash over me as I entered the hallway. My soul was torn in half, barely there. But it lit up suddenly as if the other half was close by, reaching out. I sucked in a breath trying to calm myself.

"Ooo Bailey, Mr. Too hot for us is looking right at you." I looked up. Jake was watching me; his eyes never blinked or faltered. I was caught in his trance and nearly staggered into someone. Rayne caught me in time, laughing as she helped me stand up right.

"He does that to everyone. You're actually the only one to keep eye contact without completely melting." I smiled and glanced back at him to see the empty space he was previously standing in. I shook my head, catching Kirk starring at me.

"Hey Kirk." He grinned.

"I'm just glad you made it here in one piece." I laughed and took the same seat we had been sitting in for the past two days, beside him.

Jake walked in, causing my heart to stop when he sat beside me. He flashed his gorgeous pearly white teeth smile, stunning me instantly.

"Hello Bailey." I couldn't form any coherent thoughts so I just smiled. He looked at me. "Are you okay?" He was referring to yesterday, the event I tried so hard to forget. I looked into his calming blue eyes and saw his concern for me, he cared.

"I'm fine, really." Kirk squirmed on the other side of me. He didn't like Jake being so close, and I can't say I disagreed with him. Every time Jake got near me, I couldn't think straight.

Ailani and Dylan walk in five minutes late as always. Mr. Steck had stopped calling them out for lack of interest. Ailani smiled at me, her pumpkin orange eyes glanced at Jake and widened slightly before looking at Dylan, whispering something I couldn't catch without a prayer. He nodded, whispering back. They sat in front of us. Ailani turned around in her seat just as she did yesterday.

"I see you've made a friend." She was looking at me but it was Jake who shot her a look before introducing us.

"Bailey, this is my sister Ailani, and my brother Dylan. I promise she isn't as irritating as she seems." Ailani stuck her tongue out at Jake but smiled at me.

"Nice to officially meet you." I grinned, struggling not to stare at her beauty. All three of them were beyond the limits of perfection, other worldly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Dylan shared a glance with Jake before turning around, facing the front.

Kirk huffed, blowing out a breath quickly through his teeth. I looked at him but Jake caught my attention, whispering to Ailani who laughed, her voice was like a melody. She winked at me and turned around in her seat as Mr. Steck passed out our graded pop quizzes from yesterday.

I turned to Jake and whispered. "Why were you starring at me in the hallway?" His eyes seemed confused, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I sighed in frustration.

"You were in the hallway, watching me…but…but you vanished before I could-"

"Are you sure you saw me?" He interrupted. His sea blue eyes had lightened into a lime, vicious green.

"Positive." I responded with a little more snap in my voice then I intended to share. I wasn't completely confident in what I saw. I was whirling in a tornado of confusion and mystery. Rayne saw him too…didn't she? He laughed, shaking his head.

"Do you call this creative?" I starred at him, realizing what he was saying. My frustration grew.

"I'm not making this up! You were there!" He nodded.

"Sure. Sure." I huffed, looking away from him. The anger grew, squelching every warm fuzzy feeling I held dear.

"Why won't you be honest with me?" He sighed. "I want the truth," I pressed.

"I was only there for a second." His voice was so low I had to lean closer to him, making us a foot apart, to hear him clearly.

"Doing what?" He seemed uneasy. He looked like he was being wretched apart just by answering my questions.

"Observing you." I tried to control my surprise. "You fascinate me." He looked back up into my eyes.

Kirk hissed, breaking the trance. His jaw was rigid, and his hands were balled into fists. He was jealous and very confused masked in anger.

The bell rang. Jake left before I could conjure up a decent response. But I knew I wouldn't be able to, given all the time in the world.

Jake scared me to my core, he made my heart stop, my words incoherent, and my brain dysfunctional. He gave me a warm fuzzy sensation. He confused me, frustrated me, yet excited me, and brought me to life. That's how I knew I was addicted to him.

But he had secrets, mysteries I wasn't so sure I could handle on top of mine.

I looked at Rayne and whispered. "Did you see Jake in the hallway before 2nd?"

She gave me a look that told me she had no clue what I was talking about.

"Uh…Bailey, I never saw Jake in the hallway before 2nd. I had to get to class." I starred at her. She had seen him. Right? She had to have seen him! I didn't see him; she pointed him out to me! Or was that just an illusion? Part of me knew she hadn't really walked me to 2nd period. Rayne had waved goodbye, saying she had to get to class early to talk to her teacher. She wasn't really there. She was an illusion. I knew she was an illusion.

Where had the illusion come from?


	7. Friends

Friends:  
My mind had become a stranger. I didn't know what was real or fake anymore. I didn't know what to believe. And I didn't know why a huge part of my self-conscious knew everything that was happening, why it was happening to me, and who was causing it. I just couldn't seem to understand that part or figure anything out.

Kirk walked me to art, though he didn't have that class. I knew he was still jealous and wanted to look out for Jake.

"You seemed kind of freaked at lunch." I frowned momentarily.

"Yea, sorry about that." He shrugged.

"It's okay. I guess school's become such a bore you fried a couple brain cells." I laughed, punching his arm playfully. He grinned. "That would explain a lot." We stopped in front of my class; Jake was already seated-at least I think that's him.

"I'll see you later." He nodded.

"See ya Bailey."

I sat beside Jake, looking at him for a long time before opening my mouth.

"Okay, I need you to be straight with me." He turned, fully facing me with his eyes boring into my soul. "Was it all an illusion?" He seemed surprised but smiled.

"What do you think?" I sighed heavily. He was answering my question with a question. But his tone was serious and I took this as an improvement.

"I don't know what I think. I don't even know what to believe. You're messing with my head." His face hardened and his eyes grew apologetic.

"I apologize. You…fascinate me. I just want to figure you out." I took a deep breath, stunned and completely lost in his eyes.

"Well…we can start by being friends.." He smiled, laughing lightly to himself.

"You want to be friends…with me?"

"Yes." He starred at me for a while, pulling me into his trance as we gazed at each other.

"Okay. Bailey." Whenever I heard my name come out of his mouth, dressed in his silky yet strong voice I swore it was the most wonderful thing I've ever heard in my entire life. I just wanted to hear him say my name over and over again. Just to hear his voice wrapped around something so simple as a name of someone so ordinary was remarkable.

"I feel like I've met you before." He became a little uneasy but refused to let me see it.

"You probably have." I thought about that, knowing his eyes were still on me.

"Would you still want to be my friend if I turned out to be a bad guy?" I looked at him, his angelic face. There was no way a horrible guy would have the face of an angel.

"You're not bad," I said firmly. The corners of his mouth turned up half way into a crooked smile.

"I'm not so sure anymore." I winced at the doubt in his voice.

"I am. Totally, absolutely, and completely sure." He laughed again. His eyes were a light red, almost pink.

"Hey, did you buy multi-colored contacts or something?" He grinned.

"Something like that. Only these were a condition of my punishment." Punishment? What did he have to be punished for? He looked away briefly, changing the subject.

"How is your project going?" I gaped at him before realizing he was talking about my fruit bowl project, that I had to finish tonight.

"Oh, good. I still have to finish it tonight." He grinned. "I know you changed the subject," I noted. His expression didn't change.

He broke the trance, taking out his supplies, placing the easel in between us. I turned and faced him, striking the pose I had used yesterday. I didn't want this to end. Whenever we were close, we both were pulled into a trance; we had this bond that was complicated yet addictive. It was so hard to explain, and it was mysterious. But I liked it.

"Do you want to...come over and help me finish it?" He flashed that grin that stunned me speechless every time.

"Will it make you happy if I agree to come?" Seeing him always made me happy.

"It would save me from boredom." He laughed softly. His laugh was more beautiful than Ailani's.

"Six?" I smiled, nodding.

"That's perfect."

He grinned and said, holding up his pencil, "Stay still."

It wasn't until I walked into Journalism that I remember Rayne had wanted me call her so she could come over and see my painting. I sighed, trying to think of a way to cancel on her without her getting angry with me or thinking I was ditching her for Jake.

"I can't come over tonight, my mom needs me to babysit my sister." I dropped my bag next to my chair and looked at her surprised before I masked it. "Sorry I'm cancelling on you at the last minute." Ironic.

I waved it away smiling. "It's cool. Have fun." She snorted, causing me to laugh.

All I could seem to think about was Jake. I knew he had some kind of mysterious secret, and I knew that somehow I had been dragged into it. But I wasn't afraid. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to be with him no matter what the cost. There was this feeling that he gave me, that was so enticing, so addictive I couldn't let it go. I will figure him out, I will learn his secrets.

For I could already tell, I had fallen Jake Sparks.

Rayne nudged me with her elbow and raised her eyebrows.

"I know that look. Who's the boy?" I tried to hide the hot blood boiling in my cheeks by casually looking away as if the bug skittering across the floor had become intriguing.

"There's no boy." She didn't seem believing. But she let it go, focusing on our Journalism teacher.

I faced forward, careful about my facial expressions now.

_I'm afraid I won't be able to hang out with you today. I was pulled us out of school for an emergency trip. I will see you at school when I get back. Sorry._

I smirked at the note, written in Jake's gorgeous script; Jake had probably slipped into my bag when I wasn't looking. He was so fast, so graceful, and silent. I couldn't figure what he was. But he seemed far beyond human…other worldly.

His parents had pulled him out of school for a family trip. Jake, Ailani, and Adam had no parents. They were emancipated…

I stuffed the note back into my bag, not allowing myself to think about the holes he had left in his cover up story. I didn't want to further stress out my brain than it already was.

Rodger grinned at me and opened the door to the back seat.

"How was school Bailey?"

"Good."

"Your father will be working a little late again tonight. So he told me to have you order." I nodded, glancing out the window.

The sky is colored in pinks, blues and purples, the sun barely higher than the horizon. Sunset. I saw Jake's eyes looking back at me in my reflection in the window. Everywhere I turned I saw Jake.

The house is empty and soulless. Full of echoes and the loud, deafening silence. I could picture my mother's easel standing in the living room, surrounded by charcoal, paints, and pencils; the living room stereo system plays Brain McKnight. When my mother paints, she likes total chaos. It use to drive me crazy…but I find myself doing the exact same thing, hoping the memory of her will ease the pain. But it only reminded me of what I had lost.

I painted over the pencil I had drawn the day before. My brush moving in angry patterns, along with the rock music playing from my iPod. I didn't notice how much I wanted Jake to come over. My hand was attacking the easel before I had gained enough clearance to stop it. I dropped the paint brush, and took a step back, breathing heavy.

My hands were balled into fists. I unballed them slowly, feeling my muscles tightened. I was angry. Why?

The opening of the door caught my attention, and I bent down to pick up my paint brush just as my father walked in.

"Bailey? It's 1 in the morning." I heard the shock in his voice and felt confused myself. One in the morning? Where had the time gone? Had I really been standing here for hours?

"Sorry dad, I got distracted." He nodded, walking into his room to dump his things. He walked back out and looked at my painting.

"This is really good Bails." I had painted the fruit bowl exactly like the model. But my brush strokes seemed angry, unfocused and fierce. My father didn't catch that though. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to bed. Night Bails." I smiled sadly, knowing the site of me, looking like mom, pained him deeply.

"Night dad." I watched him walk into his room and sunk to the floor in front of my easel, unable to speak or move.

"Mom…I miss you so much." Tears stung my eyes. I curled into a ball, hugging my knees.

I froze.

There were arms around me. I felt someone holding me, their arms wrapped around mine. I could feel the chill of their body on my back. But when I turned my head.

No one was there.

I knew it had been my mother.

I just didn't know how I knew.


	8. I need him

I Need Him:  
I needed to talk to Jake. I didn't know how I knew this, but he was the only one that could explain to me what was happening. I felt half empty when I wasn't near him. My feelings were getting stronger and stronger for someone I barely knew. And didn't care to know as long as I could have him.

That morning I woke up in tears. I missed my mom. She was the only one that could sort out all the chaos and make it make sense. The hole in my heart where she use to be would never heal, never go away. It would throb and burn, reminding me of her, for the rest of my life.

There was a knock on my door, but I didn't move.

"Bailey, I'm off to-Bails? What's wrong?" I heard my father's footsteps and felt him tug on the cover laying over me. He pulled it back revealing my face and sighed heavily.

"Do you want to stay home from school?" I nodded, without saying a word. More tears fell and I knew I was a mess. He kissed my sweaty forehead and nodded. "Okay Bails, stay home." I wanted him to stay with me but didn't ask. I knew he had a job to do. He had an outlet for his sorrow, working himself to death. My outlet seemed to be…Jake. "I'll come home early okay?" I nodded again and watched him slowly walk towards the door; his footsteps were heavier than his heart.

I laid in my bed, not moving. I felt someone lay beside me, and wrap me in their arms. But I didn't bother looking; I knew I wouldn't see a thing.

_What's happening to me?_ I didn't budge, I wanted to stop breathing. The mysterious embrace got tighter as if it was trying to comfort me.

But the only thing that would comfort me was seeing her face, hearing her face, having her tell me what to do since I was so confused and lost. I was dying inside. My soul was gone.

The embrace grew warmer, and I felt my body relax from the tight ball I had curled into. I wiped my tears away and closed my eyes, praying for an escape, just once.

I was awoken by something touching my face. I shot up and looked around my room. Everything was the same as it was before I fell asleep. I glanced at the clock.

2 pm.

I hadn't quite slept the day away. I heard my stomach grumble and slowly got out of bed, my legs feeling like jelly. I wobbled to the mini fridge and pulled out an apple. I didn't really want to eat.

I plopped on the couch and hugged my knees, taking a bite of my apple while turning the humungous TV on.

I heard the phone rang and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" There was chaos in the background. I couldn't quite make out the noise.

"Bailey, are you okay?"

"Jake?" How did he get my number?

"I called the school and heard you weren't there. Is something wrong?" He was checking up on me? Why did he care whether I was at school or not?

"How did you get my number?" I asked, sharply.

"I was just worried about you." He had avoided my question.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not." I hated that he knew when I was lying. There was a sad sigh.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to pry it out of you?"

"I just didn't feel like going to school.", the tone of my voice told him it was about my mother. A small voice inside of me, told me I needed him.

"Do you think you will be able to make it until 5pm?" I was confused.

"Huh?"

"I'll come over then. Please don't turn suicidal on me." He hung up.

I gawked at the phone before realizing I was listening to the dial tone. I let the phone fall from my hand and just stood there. He had seen through everything, my tone, my words. He had known what I was going through, what I was feeling, and he responded to it rather than what came out of my mouth.

_How does he do that? Am I that easy to read?_

There were footsteps on the stairs.

_Was he here already?_

A fairly thick woman in a maid's uniform appeared, carrying a huge laundry basket. She smiled at me.

"Good afternoon Ms. Bailey, I'm just going to clean your room." I nodded numbly, watching her walk into my room and tear my messy sheets off the mattress.

I had a maid? I had never seen her before.

"Um, so what's your name?" I asked. She glanced at me briefly before continuing what she was doing.

"Rosy." Rosy. Rodger. I was starting to see a pattern.

"It's nice to meet you." This time she didn't even look at me as she stuffed my sheets into the basket.

"A pleasure." Her voice was clipped, and not very conversational.

I sat back on the couch, my cell phone burning in my hand. I looked at the TV absentmindedly. I felt so numb, so empty.

Hollow.

I don't remember what I did that day. I remember Ricky, our chef, asking if he could make me lunch, not just a sandwich either. Ricky turned out to be a very well known chef, hired straight out of France. Go figure.

I declined the offer, laying on the couch with the TV off. Listening to the silence.

I remember my father calling, telling me he was worried about the way I was coping with my mother's death. I listened to him silently, thinking of only one thing. Jake.

I remember hearing someone tell me I had a visitor; feeling someone touch my cheek. My eyes opened, revealing Jake's ice blue eyes, his smooth, flawless, soft looking face. His lips were in a crooked smiled as he gazed at me.

"How are you feeling?" I was stunned by his beauty, and had forgotten how to move my mouth. I took a minute to collect myself.

"Better." I answered, though we both know it wasn't true.

"You're very brave," He smiled.

It was at the very moment, whether it was because I had hit my limit, or because I knew what he meant, that I burst into tears shamefully. I didn't want to cry in front of him; I begged myself not to. But he kissed my forehead, taking me into his arms, cradling me to his chest. All without saying a word.

And I cried.

And cried


	9. Promises

Promises:  
"Will you tell me?" I asked. "No avoiding the questions, circling the truth, confusing me to the point of exhaustion," He smiled. "Will you finally tell me what's going on?"

The grin on his face never faltered as he planted a soft, yet intimate kiss on my forehead, causing my scar to burn with familiarity.

"There are certain answers for certain times. You're not ready to know everything." I heard the weight he put on the word _everything_.

"What can I know?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"What do you want to know?" I thought about it. I was still in his arms, pressed lightly against him, his hold never loosened, as if he was afraid to let me go.

"How do I know you?" He smiled sadly, his eyes taking on a different shade of sorrow.

"We have met before. Long ago." I nodded, knowing I was going into 'you can't know yet' territory. So I decided to relieve some of the curiosity I was feeling.

"Were…were you in my window…the other night?" He looked at me. His eyes told me everything, yet he had not said a word. "I saw something," I added, knowing it was him. But I couldn't explain how I knew. He finally looked up at me with gray eyes that held no emotion yet emptiness.

"I am sorry." I looked at him confused. "You weren't suppose to see me. I was going to give you your space and allow you to come to me but…I started to covet you, and I couldn't keep away…it wouldn't let me." I caught something, he was hoping I would miss.

"It?" He blew out a breath. "So…you watch me every night?" He shook his head.

"Only the past three nights. I had originally planned to stay away. That didn't work out too well." He sadly smiled. This was bringing him down for some reason.

He couldn't tell me much because he predicted I wouldn't be able to handle it. And he was probably right. I had to respect that.

So I moved on, reminding myself to bring this up later. I looked up into his now grayish-blue eyes.

"Are you wearing contacts right now?" He shook his head.

"No, I am not." I looked at him, my eyes caught in his trance.

"But…they changed colors…just now."

"Yes, they did." I began to get a feeling, I was onto something, something I already knew but had yet to discover.

"Humans can't change their eye color every 5 minutes." He smiled.

"The color of my irises depend on my mood."

"Like a mood ring," I added. His smile grew, revealing his perfect white pearls.

"In a way." I had to ask.

"Are you human?"

"No. I am more."

"What are you?" He never looked away, though I knew I was asking hard questions he wasn't sure he could answer.

"I am a phixie, an immortal, sort of speak." His gaze deepened as he looked at me. "Is that a problem?"

I looked away, thinking about what was happening. I was in the arms of someone who wasn't human, someone who could probably kill me without so much as blinking. Yet, I found this familiar and knew I was in too deep to care what he was.

Murderer. Monster. God from heaven. Devil from hell.

I was irreversibly and pathetically in love with him.

And I didn't care.

"No. As long as you don't leave me," I whispered. He touched my cheek, letting his hand slide down, until he was holding my chin.

"As long as you want me, I will never leave."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," I warned him, though I feared I was already taking his words to heart. He smiled that crooked smile.

"I don't break promises." I smiled, feeling my heart grow hot with electricity, beating faster and faster with every single touch. He kissed my cheek, as I pressed myself closer to him, never wanting any space between us.

"Can I ask you something?" There was no hesitation.

"Anything."

"What's your punishment?" I watched the corners of his mouth slowly go up into a sad smile.

"You remembered," was all he muttered, looking away for the first time. This was probably part of the 'you can't know yet' deal.

"I'll wait if you want," I added. He just looked at me.

He wanted me to wait.

And I was okay with that. I had him.

"Can I ask you one more question?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Where are your parents?"

He looked at me for a long time and blew out a breath. "My parents died a hundred years ago." My head shot up and I looked at him.

"A hundred years…" I would have apologized or given my condolences…but they were a century overdue. "How?" His eyes grew dark.

"Car crash. It happened before my punishment, before me and my siblings could change it." I remembered Ailani and Adam.

"They share your punishment too?" He nodded slowly. I hated how black and hopeless his eyes were. It scared me.

"Please…smile." I begged. He instantly smiled at me, but his eyes told me it wasn't authentic.

"I should go." My heard staggered, as I gaped at him.

"What? No!"

"Your father will be home soon, and I'm not sure he'll react kindly to you having a boy over while you're home alone."

"You don't know that for sure," I protested, not wanting him to leave me for a second. He smiled at me.

"Oh, but I do." Oh yeah, he wasn't human. Who knows what he's capable of.

He kissed my cheek and smiled sadly. It didn't seem like he was keen on leaving me either. I saw how the sparkle in his eyes dimmed at the thought of leaving me alone. I tried to be brave and cheer him up though what I really wanted to do was beg him to stay no matter how pathetic I knew I looked.

"I will return. Later." In translation, he would climb thorough my window to watch me sleep again tonight. I gave him a look.

"Won't my father have a problem with that?" He caught the sarcasm and grinned.

"He'll never know." He touched my chin and stood up, setting me on my feet. I nearly collapsed for my legs had turned to pudding in his arms. His touch did that to me. And of course he caught me before I hit the ground, without blinking, and set me safely on the couch.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"And tonight," I reminded him. I would stay up all night if I had to. He laughed, shaking his head. I watched him walk down the stairs and sunk back on the couch.

Jake was a phixie. With supernatural powers that allowed him to be inhumanly fast, create illusions in my mind, and well…the eye color changing thing wasn't really human either, though with all the technology we have, it can be copied. I barely knew him. I knew the possibility of him killing me and disposing the body so no one would be the wiser. I had about an inch of information that I barely understood. But fully planned to.

No matter the cost, no matter the obstacle.

I was not going to let him go. No matter where he lead me, like most lovesick girls, I would willingly follow.

I heard my father walk into the house and stood at the top of the stairs to the second floor. I watched him slowly and gradually walk into his room, throw down his stuff, and walk out to find something he could eat since he missed dinner. He always missed dinner. His life was a routine. That he barely broke.

"Hey Dad," I said as he came walking back, towards his room with a sandwich and chips. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Bails, feeling better?" I nodded and smiled.

"Much. How was your day?" He shrugged, trying not to drop the chips on his plate, surrounding the sandwich.

"Busy. Tiresome." He was always tired.

"Well I hope you have a good night sleep." He nodded, still smiling, though I knew it pained him to look at me. I reminded him of mom.

"Thanks Bails. Good night."

"Night," I whispered as he walked into his room, his shadow following behind him.

I lay in my bed, wide awake. It was midnight and he had not come like he said he would. I needed him. I was aware of how needy I had become but yet again, I couldn't find the will to care. Every bone in my body, every vessel, every vein screamed for him. It was like this electrifying drive that wanted him. Bad.

I remembered what he had said earlier about it not letting him stay away. It.

A bond.

I had no clue how I knew that, but I did. Me and Jake had a bond. And it was driving me insane.

I heard a light tap on my window, no normal human being could have heard. I mean, let's face it. I randomly slip into other people's bodies, I have the ability to read emotions without trying or noticing, I knew what was happening. That doesn't sound normal to me.

I sat up and watched him crawl through the window. He looked at me, reading my expression, and instantly appeared under the covers with his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest.

"Jake?"

"Yes?" His voice sounded smooth and strong. I felt myself smile.

"What makes you happy?" I didn't know why I had to ask him right then and there. But I did.

"You."


	10. In pieces

In Pieces  
_I listened to the engine of her car roar, coming to life. Her radio was turned on, loud, blasting her favorite station. She loved to listen to music when she drove, it helped her relax, getting lost in her thoughts as she made the maneuvers and turns effortlessly. ___

_I sat in my room, on a bed that didn't have a maid to make it up when it got messy with tangled sheets and squished pillows. I had thought I had fallen asleep. That's what I wanted to believe. That this all was a dream. ___

_But there was a creak sound in the basement. How I heard it, I didn't know. But I knew it wasn't my mom coming home early so she could curl up with me and eat pints of chunky monkey like she usually did on Saturday nights. No. She was still on the road. Singing very loudly, and off key to a Boys 2 Men song. ___

_My eyes are closed, squeezed tight as I try to pretend this was a dream. Then the noises got louder as they crept closer. ___

_I try to open my eyes, but I can't. I feel the darkness around me as if there was no light. And I fell…into an empty black hole, in the abyss._

I shot up, breathing a little heavy. My memory was in pieces. Little by little, each fragment appeared, waiting to be attached to another like a puzzle.

The hole had been an illusion. I knew that now. I had been taken into a black pit, where no one would hear me scream. Or so I thought. My mind had been captured in the nightmare…while my body had not left my room.

I looked beside me, seeing the space Jake had previously occupied. I felt half there and broken with him gone. Not to mention my mind was splitting from the dream…or memory. I looked around but didn't see him anywhere. I couldn't sense him either.

I recalled a whisper in my ear, that had disrupted my dream last night. _"I'll see you at school."_ Jake's voice had perfectly attached itself. I tried to wrap my brain around how I remembered his words, or better thought; how did he even get them planted in my head? I was too far gone in my thoughts to notice an explosion no matter if it was two feet from me, or right next to my ear.

I heard my father's closing footsteps as he walked in, smiling at me as if he felt no pain when he looked at me. But we both knew, first hand, the pain was tremendous. I had to commend his strength for he dared to smile.

"Morning Bails, how are you feeling?" He touched my forehead, his cold skin momentarily burning me. I resisted my instinct to cringe and forced a smile.

"Better." I tried to lighten up my mood, cheer up. For him. He seemed so happy. I didn't want to be the dark cloud raining over his head.

"Good. Will you be going to school today?" I nodded as I slowly removed the covers from over me. His eyes seemed concerned for my stability. And he should be.

"Call Rodger if you need anything." I nodded as he slowly exited. I couldn't help but notice how he said call _Rodger_ and not _him_. I slipped into the bathroom to get ready, barely able to hold myself together.

Yes, I was feeling much better than I was yesterday. But I was hardly stable. I had so many emotions running through me. I was broken by my mother's death. But Jake's love was healing me, yet terrifying me, exciting me, frustrating me. He made me feel every emotion possible all at once. And I found it hard, not to explode right then and there.

I could picture the scene of my dream, the scene where it happened but all I could remember was blood on the grass. I didn't know whose blood it was. But it smelled familiar. I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of the image, wishing it would go away.

The first thing I noticed when Rodger pulled up to the school was Kirk and Rayne waiting for me.

"Have a good day at school, Bailey." I smiled in the rearview mirror at Rodger and climbed out. I didn't need to force a smile for my two instant friends, for they were too busy debating whether Chace Crawford was gay or straight and experimenting.

"What makes you think he's gay? Not every extremely hot guy is gay, Kirk." Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Well of course not, because then every girl at school would be heartbroken over Jake playing for the other team." Rayne snorted.

"You're just mad because you secretly wanted to be a girl so you can date Jake, but you were put in a guy's body and clearly have no chance since he's NOT GAY." I bit my lip, trying not to laugh but my failing attempt was very noticeable.

"Says the lesbian," Kirk shot back. "I see the way you look at Ailani." Rayne smacked him in the back of the head and smiled at me.

"Hey Bailey." Kirk gave Rayne a look and rubbed the spot she had smacked him, creating an echo I know must've stung.

"Hey Bailey." I feared if I open my mouth, I would explode into the hysterics I was trying so hard to contain. So I just nodded and walked with them inside.

"Where were you yesterday?" Rayne asked, that same glint of concern in her eyes. I knew that glint too much and had seen it too often. I didn't like worrying her.

"My dad let me stay home, kind of a…a rough day." She nodded, instantly wrapping an arm around me in a hug. I had told her about my mother when she called me earlier this morning to see if I was going to school.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. I smiled as I pulled away.

"It's okay."

I walked with her to Biology and took our usual seats. I dropped my bag on the floor beside my chair and tried to pay attention though my mind was elsewhere.

"So did you finish it?" It took me a minute to realize she was referring to my project, which was due yesterday, and nodded. I remembered how angry and frustrated my brushstrokes were. Mrs. Wilson seemed very intelligent in art; she would notice my bad mood and my attack on the easel with paint.

I looked at Rayne, wanting to make conversation that didn't send me into silent, mental meditation. "Why were you and Kirk arguing whether Chace Crawford was gay?" She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"This morning, Kirk told me he thinks Jake is after you. When I told him to shut up and mind his own business, he called Jake queer, to spite me. Chace was only an example of extremely, otherworldly hot guys who _aren't_ gay." I wasn't so sure I would call Chace Crawford otherworldly. He was a grain of sand compared to Jake, an island surrounded by beauty.

I laughed. "You two have the most interesting conversations." That is, if you didn't count the conversation me and Jake had yesterday, that I could never tell to anyone.

Jake wasn't human. Jake was otherworldly. At least in this world. He obviously stood out.

And that made him a freak in their eyes? What would they say if they found out the truth behind his mask? I hadn't even found out much and I was changed _forever_. Because I wasn't going to let him go. No matter what happens, no matter what we uncover in the future. I wasn't going to let him go. I needed him.

The bell rings and I rose from my seat. Standing outside the classroom door is Ailani, smiling a stunning gorgeous smile that sends every poor boy who just so happens to glance at her into a daze, causing them to run into one of the numerous kids in the hallway. Her eyes match the color of the sky, sparkling with delight.

_"I knew you were different."_ Her lips had not moved, her smile had not faltered. Yet I heard her voice in my head, singing as if it was a melody.

_What's happening to me?_ My scar burns and I wince, dropping my books. They make a loud thump on the ground that echoes…then there's silence. I look up from my books and realize everyone was frozen, completely. As if time stood still, and I was the only one moving.

_"Don't be afraid. It's just temporary."_ I looked at Ailani who was now bending down to pick up my books. She stood perfectly straight and held them out to me.

_"We're in an illusion."_ I try to calm my insides, though I feel as if I'm on a roller coaster going upside down at 110mph. I breathe deeply and try to speak, but my voice doesn't work. I can't speak. _"Reveal your thoughts."_ I heard her voice again. _"It's okay, relax."_

I looked at Rayne who was in mid step. Her foot was still hanging in the air, her face still as stone. I touched her icy skin and felt no life. I looked at Ailani, scared for my life.

_"How…How are you doing this?"_ Her lips curled upward as she slowly walked towards me. Each step, each movement she made was as graceful as a ballerina.

_"Jake told you what we were. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I only want to talk. You are in no danger."_ Ha! I really tried to believe her but my heart was beating too fast. Every single person in this room was cold, frozen, still as stones. Statues. _"Bailey, I know about your nightmares, your dreams at night, all your memories."_ Her eyes starred a hole into my hand. _"I know about your scar."_

I held my hand against my chest, covering my scar as I starred at her, heart racing, heavily breathing. She stood in front of me, making no effort, no movement to touch me. But her eyes, now a warm sunny orange were gazing right into mine. And I instantly felt warm, relief, relaxed, comforted. She didn't want to hurt me, she wouldn't hurt me. If that had been her intention, I had it on good authority that I would've mysteriously disappeared before I even woke up this morning.

_"I know things happen to you that you can't explain, nor stop. I can help you control them Bailey. If you let me."_ I gave her a look, something clicking in my head.

_"You know why these things are happening to me, don't you? Is it Jake? My scar?"_

All she did was slightly bend her frame forward and plant a light, almost weightless kiss on my cheek. I wouldn't have even felt it, if I wasn't watching her, keeping an eye on her at all times.

_"Whenever you need my help, just call out my name. It doesn't matter where you are, who you're with, or what you've gotten into. Call my name, and I will be there. Instantly."_ She didn't have to say more than the first ten words for me to believe her.

After everything I've discovered, am waiting to discover, there was nothing I was more sure of in my life than the fact that with the mysterious trio, anything, absolutely anything, was capable of happening…and probably will.

The second I nod, I'm thrown back into time, in the classroom, sitting in my seat beside Rayne. She was close to falling asleep, drool already threatened to dribble from her mouth as evidence of her boredom. The bell had not rang yet. I glanced around, searching the entire room. But I didn't see Ailani.

Rayne rises from her seat along with everyone else and I realize the bell had rung. For real this time. I stand, picking up my books, cradling them with one arm as I walk out with Rayne. I was careful not to drop my books this time. That had been too weird. And too familiar.

I thought of Ailani's offer as we walked through the buzzing halls to second period. She had said she knew what was going on with me. She offered to help me control it. Why not help me make it stop? This wasn't exactly normal!

"Hey Bails." I glance up at Kirk and smiled, noting he had used my father's nickname for me.

"Hey." I watched Kirk shoot Rayne a look that made it clear he hadn't gotten over what she said earlier.

But she merely laughed and said, "I'll see you in third Bailey." I nodded, walking into class.

Jake was there. The only body in the room; sitting in the seat he had sat in the other day, next to me. I quickly walk to my seat, and sat beside him, wanting to be closer but controlling myself. I didn't notice him lifting his hand to pull my bangs behind my ear, until I felt his cold, yet electrifying touch. I shivered slightly and looked at him, instantly locked in our intimate trance. His lips slowly curled into a crooked smile that hinted to his tortured soul.

_He was enveloped in darkness; I was his light._ I froze. That wasn't my thought.

"I see Ailani paid you a visit." Was it that obvious I was still freaked out? He slowly blew out a breath. "I told her to be gentle." I bit my lip, blocking the millions of questions that were just dying to burst from my mouth.

_How did she do that? How did she know about my scar? Was she involved? How did any of this link to all the weird things that's been happening since my mom died? Was this all linked to my mom?_

I couldn't think straight. I wanted answers. I wanted to stop being shocked and surprised by random supernatural acts every time I turned around.

"I'm sorry," Jake whispered, startling me out of my thoughts. His voice had been so soft, so inaudible but I didn't wonder how I heard him. My brain would have overloaded with the thought on top of everything else. I gave him a look, knowing what he was referring too, but not really wanting to face yet another shock. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs before I exhaled. I had forgotten Kirk sitting beside me with a sour, and very jealous look on his face. I would have noticed the angry glimmer in his eyes if it wasn't for the intensity of Jake's gaze, trapping me.

_You can read my mind._ It wasn't a question, and he knew I wasn't asking. I watched him nod and tried to process this. There was a sad look on his face when he glanced at me, such melancholy.

"I apologize if this is too much." I wanted to slap myself. He could read every single thought that ran through my head. He knew I was freaked out, and scared. Which meant he was regretting this. Did he have the power to rewind time and make sure this didn't happen? The thought of losing him, of losing yesterday completely woke me up. I couldn't handle losing someone else. Having an empty hole inside of me, being put back in confusion and fear because I wasn't any closer to figuring out what was wrong with me.

I had him. And I knew if I lose him, even when I didn't remember having him, I would be lost…and left broken. He had heard me.

_It's fine really…just don't leave me…help me._


	11. Love and Forgiveness

Love and Forgiveness  
I was still shaken in English Lit. Once the thought of Jake leaving me because he thought I couldn't handle all the secrets ran through my mind, it was permanently burned in my memory. Available for me to revisit, just to torture myself for not controlling my thoughts. The remorse in his voice. He was sad about something, almost depressed. Yet he manages to smile and joke when he's with me. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. I wouldn't survive without him. He made the burning hole in my heart bearable. He kept me sane. I would be suicidal if I lose yet another person in my life, not to mention someone I was madly and uncontrollably in love with. He had so many secrets, and I waned to know them. I was determined to get closer to him, show him I could handle it, that I could be strong.

My breath caught as my scar lit with a fire so intense I had no choice but to gasp in pain. And to my horror, practically every head in the room turned to give me a look-because my gasp was not echoing in the walls.

I could feel Rayne's embarrassment mount on top of mine.

_Look away, look away! You heard nothing!_ I think frantically.

They freeze, eyes wide and still as if someone was speaking to them in such a manner they were struck motionless. I watch a dull, drone expression was over their faces as they slowly turn their heads and go back to talking as if nothing happened.

As if they weren't just gawking at me like a freak five seconds ago.

I exhaled in relief. "That was so embarrassing."

Rayne glanced at me, her hand still writing rapidly across the page. Her emerald green eyes filled with confusion. Her long dark bangs were pushed to the side, still managing to cover her furrowed eyebrows.

"What was?", she asked, her voice sounding just as genuine as someone who went to the bathroom while someone else was telling a joke and returned just as everyone is laughing.

_Didn't she see what just happened?_

But as I catch a glimpse of her thoughts, I realize she had no memory of me gasping so loud, it echoed through the room and into the hall.

_She was sitting right beside me_. I reach out slowly and touch her arm, poking it a bit. She wasn't an illusion. So how could she have no recollection of what just happened ten minutes ago?

She gave me a look, her eyebrows lifting slightly. "Uh…Bailey…you okay? You seem…out of it. Wanna talk?" I snap out of my thoughts in time to tone into the curiosity and yet confusion over the loss of memory over those two minutes, from our peers, who were sneaking glances at us.

I shake my head and force a smile, though my brain is literally a mess, trying to shuffle through all this information

"Nah, I'm fine. Really." I smile, trying to convince her I was telling the truth and not lying through my teeth. I don't think she believed me but let it go, thinking it was about my mom and maybe I would confide in her later.

Again, I'm relieved. I would have no idea what to tell her if she had let her curiosity get the better of her and start asking questions.

That would not have ended well.

The bell rang and I gathered my books, walking out of the classroom with Rayne, who I proved was actually Rayne by linking arms with her. Just in case.

I couldn't handle anymore surprises right now. I need a moment. And I needed to talk to Jake. And maybe Ailani. Did she tell Jake about my…random abilities? Let's face it, I never know when something unusual will happen. Apparently fate or whoever controlled time just loves to surprise me…too much.

I immediately search for Jake's table when I walk in the cafeteria-to find it empty. I try not to panic, convincing myself he hadn't skipped after PE, his fourth period. How I knew his entire school schedule and attendance, I'll never know. But it made me feel like a stalker.

Was I really hooked to the point I would stoop this low? I t had just popped in my head, without me giving it much thought at all.

I glance at my table to find the missing trio sitting with my friends. Rayne was laughing with Ailani. Kirk sat beside Rayne, slowly transfixed by Ailani's hypnotizing beauty. Ailani appeared oblivious, but I knew she could sense his stare and was coaxing Adam, her mental thoughts coded in a language I'm sure only Adam would understand. His eyes seemed concentrated as he observed the fun with a placed smiled that read he was enjoying himself too.

I look at Jake to see he was watching me. He stands, crossing the space between us in a matter of seconds, though no one seems to notice. He stands before me, smiling and yet stunning me at the same time.

Without a word spoken we just look at each other, our eyes handling all the communication we needed. I walk into his arms, smiling into his chest when they wrap around me and he plants a kiss on my hair.

"I'm sorry about before," I whisper, my voice muffled. I look up at him as he shakes his head.

"There is no need for you to be sorry, Bailey." I smile, feeling all the love he has for me, letting it electrify my entire being. His lips are at my ear as he whispers, "It's everlasting." Good. Because I was hooked. Like a drug addict…as sad as that sounds.

He takes my hand and leads me towards my friends who are still socializing with Ailani and Adam, all the while screaming in their heads with excitement and shock that the school's most glorious three who were isolated since day one-were talking to them.

Well…that's what I sensed from Rayne. I got nothing but jealousy from Kirk. Furious, sickly possessive jealousy. I just couldn't seem to figure out where the storm was pointed.

I sit beside Jake, our hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. I see Rayne glance at us briefly and make a mental note to bring it up later. I look at Ailani who winks at me. Adam smiles-genuinely smiles-at me, letting me know I've been accepted. I grin, moving closer to Jake as I rest my head, which felt like a hundred pounds from the gravity of my thoughts, on his shoulder.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," I whispered. He glances at me, raising an eyebrow.

_Would you rather I freeze the scene? Use an illusion?_ I shook my head, my smile never faltering. No, none of this is normal. I am a sixteen year old girl with supernatural talents in love with a non-human phixie who also has an immortal family. But I was beginning not to care about any of that. So we were different-I was happy.

"Later," I whisper just low enough for him to hear and Rayne to miss, sitting across from us, on Ailani's other side. Jake nods and mutters something to Dylan that causes Rayne to giggle with delight in her head.

This was heaven to her.

And hell for Kirk. That still puzzled me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking at him with what I hope was concern and not suspicion. He just smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'm cool." He turns to Rayne who says something to get him to join the conversation she was having with Adam; Ailani jumping in every now and then.

I recalled what happened earlier in English, looking down and realizing everyone had food in front of them except Jake and me. And all Ailani and Adam had were apples that had only been bitten into once. I noted how I wasn't hungry, but couldn't say the same for them. I don't think I've ever remembered actually _seeing_ them _eat_ at lunch time.

_"Immortal phixies don't have a taste for human food."_ Jake says in response to my thoughts.

_"So what do you eat?"_ I ask him. He sighs heavily, shaking his head slowly at how he just set himself up for that one. _"I'm not ready to know yet?"_ I ask, guessing his thoughts though I couldn't access his mind, save the messages he was sending to me mentally.

_"It's complicated. I should probably explain at another time."_ But he will explain, that had been implied in his message.

I nod as the bell rings and we rise, all in better moods. Especially Rayne who is towering with light as she walks with Ailani to class. Me and Jake walk the halls together, hand in hand, with Adam on his other side. I not how he doesn't say much but share looks with Jake. I figure it's part of their own secret language.

"I'll see you later," Adam says, his voice smooth as velvet yet strong and masculine. He didn't need to speak very loud to be heard. He smiles at me as we stand in front of me and Jake's art class. "Bye Lyn."

"Bye." It takes me a minute to register, I had just been given a nickname-by Adam.

Jake grins as we enter the room. "The nickname means he likes you." I watch the amusement and joy dance in his eyes.

"I'm guessing Adam liking someone doesn't happen very often." Jake thought about it before shrugging.

"He doesn't trust many outside me and Ailani. He's not big on…socializing."

"But he likes me…right?" Jake's smile widens.

"Not only that, he approves."

In journalism, Rayne is going on and on about how Ailani and Adam just walked up to their table and ask to sit with them, replaying the scenario in her head in slow motion so she can analyze every aspect.

I sit there and listen, smiling at how happy she is. She glances at me, her face light with excitement, now shows a hint of curiosity.

"So when did you and Jake hook up?" Apparently long before I even knew him. At least that's what Jake told me our bond means. I mentioned that it had been him on the plane to Oklahoma, but he says it was before that.

_"A bond takes years to form and is unbreakable."_ So when did we meet, and why can't I remember?

"Bailey?" I look up at Rayne and come back to earth, where it seems I have a tendency to wander from, searching for a less complicated answer.

"Yesterday." She nods.

"So Kirk had been right about you two." Something about what she said caused a warning bell to ring.

"Why is Kirk so interested in me and Jake anyway?" I ask, feeling the warning bell ring again when I say Kirk's name.

_That's odd. Kirk is my friend...isn't he?_

"I think he likes you." Well that much had been clear. It made sense of his behavior towards Jake.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I had been performing PDA with Jake in front of someone who had a thing for me. Big time.

_But that didn't mean he was a thread did it? _

Rayne shrugs. "Don't worry about it. Usually when Kirk has a crush and sees that it's not going to happen, because it usually doesn't, he just moves on." I nod slowly, processing everything. She adds, "Besides he really needs to outgrow his taste for girls who are out of his league." I felt sorry for Kirk. And I felt like an idiot for not addressing this sooner, before it went any deeper. "Anyway, me and Ailani are going to the mall after school. Turns out she's a shopaholic like me." Rayne grins. "She also promises to hook me up with a boyfriend by prom. Are you in?"

I try to picture Rayne with her dark eyeliner, black and blonde streaks, black nail polish, and dark red, crimson lipstick with a boy who was worthy of her kind and accepting heart. One that wouldn't want her for her slender waist and slightly over average sized boobs. Let's face it, most guys in this school would date her for that alone. Pigs.

I smile as I shake my head. "Nah, I'm just going to go home and spend quality with Ben and Jerry." And possibly Jake.

She laughs. "Well I hope they don't mind sharing you with Jake." It was like she read my mind. "Three's company, four's a party." She winks at me as the bell rings.

Kirk is standing outside our classroom, smiling at me and Rayne as he walks beside us.

"So Bails, any plans for today?"

"Besides icecream and TLC with Jake, nope." Rayne grins, answering for me. She looks up at Kirk. "Want to hit the mall with me and Ailani?"

_Since when are you and Ailani best buds?_ I froze, hearing Kirk's thoughts in my head. I look at him in time to see him smile and say "Sure. I've got nothing to do now." Now that I had made plans with Jake.

_What is going on with him?_

I walk outside to Rodger's car and smile at him as he opens the door for me.

"Better day today, Bailey?"

"Much." I answer, thinking of Jake. He had promised to meet me at my house. So I'm not surprised at all to not only see his luxurious car in the driveway, but to see him standing in the living room, looking at all my baby pictures with recognition.

He glances up and smiles as I walk into the room to stand by his side, instantly taking his hand.

"That picture is embarrassing," I mutter to him, gazing at a picture of me in the tub when I was four. Nothing on but my birthday suit.

He wraps his arm around my waist and says, "It's cute."

I roll my eyes as my cheeks burn.

"I can read minds, feel emotions, there are times I get sucked into their head completely."

"And all this started when your mom died that night." Jake finishes for me. I nod as my scar flares. He takes my hand in his, brushing his finger over my scar in a way that makes the burning stop. He takes a deep, slow breath.

"What do you remember about that night?" He asks. I shrug.

"Nothing I haven't already told you. It all comes back in pieces." He nods, as his eyes flash an old and withered grayish blue.

"Bailey, you slipped into your mother's body just as was attacked by an amuandi-a rogue phixie. The scar on your wrist is a battle wound. She must've transferred her powers and immortality to you."

"Immortality?" Just how old was my mother?

"Does it burn with familiarity every time you think of me or my family? And when we're close by?" I nod slowly, taking this in.

"Does this mean I'm a phixie too?" He nods, smiling sadly.

"I'm sad to say it does." I touch his cheek softly.

"Don't be sad. There's nothing you could've done. You weren't there." He slowly pulls away from my hand and looks the other way.

"I was." I stare at him in utter shock, that makes me lose my voice. He looks at me, having moved away to the edge of the couch. I can sense his pain, but every time I move closer to him, just scoots away. Not having his touch makes me feel hallow inside. "I was there. I was the one who saved you. You had been broken and scarred when I pulled you out of your mother's corpse. I had been fighting along side her when she ordered me to protect you. I knew I shouldn't have left when she was wounded but she had ordered me to. She was far older than me, which makes her orders law. By the time I got to you, you were barely there. I did what I could, but…it had been clear you were already made phixie by the time you healed. I figured with that night lost in your memory, you would have a chance at being normal. I stood by, watching you, just to make sure you stayed safe. I'll never forgive myself for what happened. That night was the second most memorable night of my life." I didn't hesitate to move closer to him, pulling him into my arms.

"I forgive you." _I love you._

He had pulled me out of my mother's corpse. Which meant I had witnessed her last breath.


	12. Limitless

Limitless  
Things were starting to make sense now. I didn't have the whole story, not even close-but I did have a better understanding. I knew the reason behind Jake's guilt…but not the reason behind his pain. It was possible the incredible pain I felt from him, that would at times leave me gasping, tied into the guilt he had for not being able to _completely_ save me. From death and from immortality…his curse. But I wanted to know how he knew my mother. I wanted to finally know why he had so much agony bottled up inside of him, that he would have to hold back because he knew I was becoming more advanced with my empathy. I also knew, that if he didn't hold it all back…his emotions would kill me instantly.

There were so many questions occupying the space in my head. The answers he had provided already just caused for more questions to be formed. He had said my mother was older than him. How old was he exactly? How old was my mom? How did she become a phixie? How did Jake become one? Was Ailani and Adam there the night of the attack too?

He called this his punishment. Did he do something wrong? What could he have done that would result in this?

My head was buzzing as I sat alone in my room. It was around midnight and Jake hadn't shown. I remembered how he kissed my forehead intimately, before leaving. My dad had just walked through the back door a second after Jake slipped out the front. He hadn't really said he would be back…but didn't it go without saying? Especially since he did it so often now?

I stayed up. Half out of blind fear. And half out of longing…longing to see him, his beautiful and angelic face. Hear the one voice that could make my heart beats instantly holt. I wanted him there so he could hold me in the shadows, and still tell me it was okay. I needed him to fill the empty, yet throbbing hole in my soul that yearned for him, yearned for him to make me whole.

But I was also scared. Terrified that if I laid down, relaxed and comfortable, closed my eyes, I would have the dreams and images again. Or worse, I would slip into my father's body and be forced to witness his pain first hand. It was remarkable how my empathy was rather sugar-coated compared to actually being inside of him, inside his torment of pain. I didn't think I could survive that. Not right now.

I was broken enough. And my pieces were lost.

I awoke that morning alone and cold. Freezing. I realized I had fallen asleep with the covers wrapped around me, tucked. So why was I shaking so badly? One thing was for sure as I sat up and looked around a room that hadn't been touched since I blacked out.

Jake hadn't come.

My heart was automatically sent into a frenzy. The fear of him leaving me returned with a vengeance. Where was he? Was yesterday too much? Did he think he was hurting me by staying in the midst of his failure? I didn't care! Being with him could've killed me, yet I hadn't budged. He could have my life. It was worthless, penniless and pathetic without him.

I slowly stood up on woozy legs, nearly crashing to the floor, but I grabbed the side of the bed in time and held myself up. I felt weak and…dead. I didn't know what was happening to me. There was a scream in my throat and pain in my chest. My heart was beating but just barely. My stomach felt as if someone was stabbing it with a butcher knife. I gasped and let myself collapse to the floor in pain, causing a thud to echo in the room. I didn't know what was happening to me. My eyes blurred and stung with tears and I clutched myself, refusing to scream and cause alarm to my father. I laid panting, and gasping on the floor. I knew I was bleeding but I couldn't sense where. I felt as if I was thrown into a pool of blood, I could feel it on my skin, yet I was still in my room.

_An illusion? Is Jake here?_

"J…Jake…" My voice was shrivel and weak. I could barely see through the mess of tears. A soft voice answered me as a pair of feet stood in my vision.

"No, not Jake. But you shall see him soon. For now, rest." I tried to blink back the tears as a blurry and un-shapeable face came closer until I was sure they were looking in my eyes. A shadow washed over me, pushing me into unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing Adam's face. He smiled at me and rose me to my feet with a movement of his hand. My entire body was unresponsive as I tried to move, but he had me in an iron grip. Ailani appeared out of no where, holding a cup filled with a dark liquid. She gave me a reassuring smile as she walked towards me slowly, balancing the cup in her hand.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid. Bailey, you're very weak and need to feed." Feed? I had eaten lunch just last night. What else could they mean? I looked down at the cup she held out to me.

"What's in the cup?" I asked timidly, not sure I even wanted to know.

"Blood…among other things." She had answered me so simply, it almost made me forget she was trying to get me to drink blood. Almost.

The scent of the liquid filled my nose, my mouth started to water instantly as my throat screamed again. The liquid wasn't the color of blood. It was brown and smelled delicious. Almost heavenly.

"Drink it. You need to feed." My eyes were glued to the cup as my hand reached for hers, slowly wrapping my fingers around the plastic cup. I had brushed my fingers against hers and felt nothing. Her skin didn't feel shocking or cold anymore. But I was too mesmerized to ask or give it further thought. I raised the cups to my lips and let the fluid fill my mouth. It tickled my tongue and stung my gums, yet I gulped it down savagely. As if I hadn't eaten anything in days. The empty cup fell from my hand and dropped to the floor silently. I looked up at Ailani who exchanged looks with Adam.

"It's a remedy we need in order to survive. You were dying back in your room Bailey." Dying? Adam released his hold on my body, laying me back down on a couch as he stood beside Ailani.

"You can't maintain life on human food. It doesn't sustain us because it's nothing but air."

"The only thing that keeps phixies alive is the remedy you just drank." I tried to gulp all this down, but I was still incredibly hungry.

"What…was in it?"

"Blood. Two types, actually. And a special ingredient Jake will reveal to you once he returns." I was just about to ask what other types of blood could there be besides human and animal, but the mention of Jake stopped all thoughts.

"Returns from where?" Ailani cocked her head to the side, studying my reaction to what I had just devoured in less than a second, while Adam answered me.

"He's fetching the second blood and will return by morning. I must go…he might need assistance." I gave him a weird look that made him add, "It's not particularly safe for phixies to travel alone."

"But he wanted to make sure you were taken care of." I looked at Ailani and was grateful I was sitting down. It wasn't safe for phixies to travel alone. And Jake was.

"Go." My words were barely audible but Adam glanced at Ailani and disappeared at once. Ailani stepped closer to me and placed a gentle hand on my knee as she smiled.

"Bailey, you are one of us which means you will have to feed once every month. Come here and we'll take care of you."

"What types of blood?" I asked, while my brain had a moment to think before whirling with images of the possibilities of Jake getting hurt. I hoped somehow Adam was with him, though he had only left literally, five seconds ago.

"We need fresh human blood…and…the blood of a silver tiger." I gave her the strangest look. I've heard of white tigers, jaguars, black stripped tigers, but…silver? "There are creatures among our existence that you aren't aware of." That was fairly obvious. Turns out I'm inlove with a phixie, automatically becoming apart of his phixie family.

And oh yeah, I'm a phixie too. An immortal phixie.

Ailani's gaze hardened, yet remained comforting as I felt her lay me flat on the couch. She wanted me to relax and calm down. I was too rattled but couldn't fight her control over me. For one, she was impenetrable.

"You are safe," she whispered as reassurance.

"I feel safe," I said out loud. And I meant it. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, I was apart of her family now. Her sister.

She nodded her head. "You know, ever since Jake saw you coming, he had been watching you closely…we all have. We were waiting for you to become aware of your change before we approached you. Jake had wanted to give you your space, but I knew what you were going through. He loves you so much. We all do, Bailey." Her words soaked through my skin and went straight to the heart as she kissed my cheek swiftly and stood up. I couldn't hear her footsteps but I knew she was halfway up the stairs by now.

I looked around the room I was in. It was a living room. A huge flat screen tv stood in front of the couch, against the wall. There was a chair beside the couch and nothing else. No lamps, bookshelves, coffee tables. Nothing. The walls were glass, letting the sun's light fill the room completely. There were no curtains.

"Where…am I?" My voice cracked the silence, sounding smoother than it did before.

"You're in our home." Ailani answered me from upstairs. I wanted to get up but figured I needed the rest. So much was happening so fast. I thought about how we were probably all late for school. "We're not going."

_So you are reading my thoughts._

"Not on purpose." I smirked and brought a pillow to my head.

_Why don't you have anything? Is the entire house empty?_ This time she chose to answer me telepathically.

_Every room besides ours_. I thought about all the questions I had wanted to ask Jake and figured Ailani would know just as much.

_Do you sleep?_

_In the beginning. The older a phixie becomes the less sleep it needs. About two decades from now, you won't need any sleep at all._ I thought about that. No sleep. What would I do with all the extra time?

_I suggest you take up a hobby._ A question stuck out, driving my curiosity wild.

_What abilities do you possess? ___

_The possibilities are limitless. ___

_Does that apply to me to?___

_Especially you._


	13. Evermore

Evermore  
_Especially you_ rang in my head in a chant. My abilities will be limitless. Was I really ready to take all that on? Alone?

No. I wasn't alone. Ailani had made that crystal clear and Jake would be disappointed if he had heard me think that. Though, strangely, I had a feeling he would only blame himself; for not proving his affection beyond a doubt. Though he has. Maybe it's my turn to prove myself to him. That I could handle this. That I wouldn't runaway scared when not too long ago, that option seemed very do-able. And most likely to happen. But every time I gazed into Jake's eyes every fear, every worry just evaporated. He kept me ground and sane. Though, ironic enough it had been his tricks that were causing me to go bananas earlier.

I had chosen him. I had chosen to stay.

So now I'm here. For eternity.

I stood in green, wild forest full of very alive creatures. But my eyes were on Ailani, no matter where she stood; I held her every movement in my sight. She smiled at me, it was the same comforting and reassuring smile she seemed to flash before she unveiled another part of the mystery I had gladly dug myself into.

"Every phixie is different. But one ability every phixie possesses is speed." With that she moved a foot to the left. Only now she seemed to be holding a delicate bouquet of flowers. I gave her a look and she explained. "The flowers are from a field about twenty miles from here." I felt my eyes bulge.

_Twenty miles._ She had traveled twenty miles in only a matter of seconds.  
I watched her step forward and hold the bouquet out of me. "You have to accept that you are not a normal girl, Bailey. You have to embrace your supernatural being. Once you do, the world is full of possibilities. You can do anything." I took the bouquet from her and stared at the flowers' leathery petals. Flowers seemed so normal, so simple. Yet with one thought, one shot outside the box humanity has been thrust into-the simplest flower becomes full of complexity. I picked a petal off and another grew back instantly, taking it's place.

That stuck with me for some reason.

"Okay. I'm ready," I promised her. And I was.

My mother had been a phixie. And she kept that from me. Late at night when I could have sworn I heard mumbled whispers in the air and smell the warm yet crisp, vanilla scent of burning candle wax…she had said it wasn't her. So naturally, I questioned my sanity every time I had the same dream, so I had convinced myself it was. Was completely oblivious to her doing rituals in the middle of the candle lit living room, covered in essence. She never use to eat at dinner either. Always claimed she had eaten a big lunch and wasn't hungry. Why couldn't I see she was keeping something from me? What made me so blind? The clues, the hints were right there. In front of my nose yet I remain ignorant of it all.

_Bailey._ I looked up at Ailani who starred into my eyes, giving me the opportunity to observe her periwinkle irises. She seemed to be studying my irises too. I watched her pale, soft, yet concrete skin shimmer in the sunlight. Not enough to be noticed by a human.

_Human._ I had thought it as of I wasn't considered human anymore. And I wasn't. I have accepted that. And even found some sort of pleasure in that fact.

I watched Ailani's eyes sparkle as her lips slowly spread, flashing a perfect grin. I cocked my head, imitating her as I tried to figure out her silent message. She just winked, grabbing my hand as she started running.

My legs scrambled to keep up with her speed at first. She was practically dragging me along while I tried to adjust my footing. Wind violently whipped my hair in my face, the images all around us blurred into shapeless color.

I hadn't realized Ailani had released my hand until I heard her thoughts.

_Catch me if you can._ There was a giggle, then she sped up.

So did I. It wasn't hard. Just like running only each stride I made wasn't at human speed; they were strong and powerful, quaking the earth.

She was fast. I couldn't even see her but she was visible in my mind. I can't explain it. It's like I had a tv in my head and she was the only channel. I could see her perfectly though she wasn't in sight.

_Follow your instincts. You know where I am._ I felt myself grin as I closed my eyes, my speed increasing.

She was exactly where I saw her. Standing under a waterfall though her feet never touched the water and she didn't get wet. I didn't even question it. But I did ask something else.

"Do you enjoy this? Immortality I mean." Jake had said this was his punishment did Ailani and Adam feel the same way? I watched her thoughtful gray eyes stare at the water crashing down below us.

"One thing Jake has never forgotten is, this is our punishment. This wasn't a choice for us. We can never grow old, we will forever remain our family tree's last generation, and...the meaning of life was stolen from us. Bailey, life is suppose to be temporary, it gives humans the feeling of purpose and the rush of finding something for the future humans to remember them by. We will always be here; therefore such need, such feeling is unnecessary." there was a flicker of sadness in her eyes, so quick, I hardly believed I saw it once it was gone. "But I've learned to evolve and deal with it. I even enjoy it now. Jake does too, though it's taking him a little longer to heal." she cocked her head to the side, watching me. "But you're helping him with that."

Me? What had I done besides cause his misery and guilt? Ailani shook her head, having just read my thoughts.

"Jake's agony is past you."

That puzzled me. who knew how old Jake was? His parents died a century ago and sometimes he spoke as if he was from a century way before the 1900s. When was he even made immortal? I looked up at Ailani, expecting her to answer since I knew she heard me. But she just shook her head.  
"Ask him. I've revealed enough." without warning she jumped, crashing into the water below us.

I watched her resurface as her face brought more questions. How did they know my mom? What exactly, kept me from being immortal until jake saved me? Ailani's eyes glittered.

_Are you coming in or going to further thrust yourself into questions you will know the answers to soon enough?_

Ailani was always right. Law number one. She had shown me how to control my empathy, my telepathy, and my shadowing-my ability to completely enter someone's body, by being completely absorbed in their mind. Apparently no one else had this ability. I was somewhat unique. I could also transport. Ailani had said every phixie had this ability, the more skilled you became in this practice, the more you were able to do. Transporting was relatively easy...as long as I just needed to move a few feet. Long distance would take practice and concentration.

_Final lesson._ Ailani no longer bothered with words now. Neither would Adam, for I use to think he was so silent when he merely used thoughts since he referred to talking as useless when we all had telepathy. _Think of Jake, desire him, and you will appear wherever he is. For you and him are bonded and will forever be apart of each other. Your bond is untouchable bailey, unbreakable._

_Are you bonded with Adam?_ She nodded, smiling. What creates such a bond?

_Love. Adam is, and forever more my soulmate. And Jake is yours. Now concentrate._

I closed my eyes, letting my desire for Jake overcome me which wasn't hard. It had been exactly 16 hours since I had last seen him and it was draining me. I needed him.

"Bailey." I opened my eyes to see Jake's heavenly face. He was standing in his room, which had, of course, nothing in it. Absolutely nothing.

I immediately thrust myself into his arms, feeling him softly kiss my hair.

_Well done._ Ailani winked at me from the hallway then disappeared.

"Thank god you're safe," I whispered, hugging him to me. Jake's arms tightened around me.

"No matter where I am, no matter where I go, I will always return to you."

We were bonded, so I fully intended to follow him wherever he went. Forevermore, everlife, I would always belong to him and him to me.

His lips were at my ear as he whispered, "Everlife," his voice sent chills, vibrating along my skin.

I answered my phone on the first ring, having heard it from outside, where I had been racing Adam. He had went easy on me and still won. And he loved to gloat. Telepathically of course.

"Hello?" I had gotten to it within ten seconds and I wasn't even remotely out of breath.

"Bailey, where were you?" If I hadn't had concentrated on his tone, Kirk would've sounded worried. But there was a demanding, possessive undertone to his voice that made me choke.

_He was my friend. Right?_

"Um...I decided to take the day off."

"Again? Is it about your mom?" Something told me he knew what it was about. And he knew where I was, though he was pretending to be ignorant.

"Yeah...just needed a day to relax." He knew I was lying. I couldn't explain the vibe I was getting from him, but he knew I was lying.

_Why was I starting to doubt Kirk? He was my friend...right?_

"Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" It was obvious how his voice sounded chipper.

"Just you and me?" He felt the need to specify, in case I was going to invite Rayne or Jake. He wanted us to be alone. And so did I. I had to figure out what was bothering him so badly. He was jealous, sharp, and possessive. Almost mean. At least his thoughts were.

_Did I do something to anger him? What's going on?_

"Yeah. Just you and me," I couldn't quite figure out why saying those words to him created a bad taste in my mouth.

"Okay, it's a date." That made me want to throw up.


	14. Doubt

Doubt pt.1  
I was really beginning to anticipate the time I would no longer need rest; the dreams would be irrelevant, and unneeded; my body would no longer require the long hours of sleep for I would never get tired. Nights would be more opportunities and possibilities just like day.

Jake needed no sleep. I had never even seen him with his eyes closed. I snuggled closer as he held me, pressed against his chest. My finger traced the patterns or his pale, electrifying skin, knowing I would soon share the trait along with the others. My skin will feel icy to a human, pale in comparison; my voice was already different, a symphony of beautiful string instruments consisted of violins, violas and cellos; I would be more graceful like Ailani, whose every moment would put any professional, well known dancer to shame. I would be different. Entirely.

The moon was full and luminous, hanging in the night sky, surrounded by stars shining brilliantly. They easily stuck out against their midnight black background. I counted them, to pass the time. It was much better than counting sheep I suppose.

I was beyond exhausted, yet refused to sleep. Thought of me wasting valuable time much better benefited with Jake-_resting_, was just ludicrous to me.

_But you need your rest. _Jake's untouchable voice was just as enchanting inside my head; I was stunned speechless for countless seconds before my brain was able to resume functioning.

_I rather stay up with you. _He sighed, both amused and disapproving.

_You can't fight the inevitable._ If I hadn't been so tired, I would have thought about what he meant by that. My brain, though overworked just by keeping my eyes opened, automatically knew there was an underlined meaning that had nothing to do with reenergizing myself for the next day.

_I can try._ He chuckled, a humorless almost bleak chuckle.

_So stubborn._ I smiled, fighting how comfortable I was in the bed he had conjured just moments before we both dug ourselves under the covers, Jake immediately taking me in his arms and I made no objections.

The bed was a king size canopy, with white drapes and lighter than sky blue sheets and pillows. The comforter was an intricate design of both colors in delicate patterns, giving the illusion we were laying in the clouds. Jake had thought of every detail from the cherry wood to the silk, gold embroided sheets.

Yes, I was laying in heaven. But it wasn't the cause of the angelic, perfect beddings on a high canopy but the person holding me.

Jake was my heaven.

He kissed me hair and rested his cheek on the top of my head as he began to hum to me.

I grew enraged. Not only was his voice hypnotizing, it sung a string of bedtime carols in my ears, without muttering a word. I recognized a few from my childhood memories. The pain coming from hearing mom's voice whisper the soft song stung my chest. Jake's embrace grew tighter and I knew he had felt it.

My eyelids grew too heavy for meek concentration which was all my feeble brain could offer. So I bitterly gave into the sweet music in my ears, mind and soul. Jake's voice soaked my skin, seeping through to fill my veins with its melody, flowing straight to the heart.

I yawned involuntarily.

_Ssssh. Sweet dreams my love._ I was already in a dream. And I was terrified of shooting up, screaming because it was just a nightmare. If this was a dream, then I was officially a citizen of dreamland.

Sleep was too short. Once you got it after tossing and turning, begging it to come to you so you could finally get some peace, it's over way too soon. We close our eyes, and it seems like seconds later, you're opening them again, blinking in the bright sunlight.

My head laid on Jake's chest, while the rest of my body laid on top of his, his arms around me, making me feel secure, warm, loved. He looked down at me, the corners of his mouth instantly going up, though they had looked permanently glued down just seconds before.

"Morning," I whispered. He pulled a piece of hair behind my ear, still smiling at me. I wondered if holding me all night while he stayed perfectly awake bothered him.

"Not at all. I could hold you for eternity. And he would get to.

A flurry of contents about yesterday filled my mind. Kirk. Something about Kirk. Oh yea.

Our date. Well…not a real date. That hadn't been what he meant right? He knew I was with Jake-it was beyond obvious. Kirk worried me. He was so complex. He was the second person I had met on the first day here. He was my friend, I loved him like a friend. But I couldn't ignore the malice and jealousy in his voice anymore…especially after my hearing became enhanced, making each drop of danger stuck out in plain sight. Something was going on with him. But what? What is it?

Yes, he liked me. That I was not oblivious to. But really, was it even worth it? Was I worth it?

I caught the eyes of Jake boring into me, causing me to halt my thoughts. He didn't say a word. Just gave me a long, disapproving yet sad stare. And I couldn't shake the effect it gave me. It held me there, unable to move, or even breathe for that matter. I had wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I couldn't get my mouth to work. It wouldn't even open in fear it was gasp in oxygen, setting him off.

_Don't. _Then it clicked. All my thoughts were accessible to him. He heard everything I was thinking. Was he saying don't to the play date with Kirk or don't to something else. The look in his eyes was sad, yet very very dark. As if he was close to the edge.

_Me._ He had meant me. He knew about my self esteem issues, heard the part about me being worth nothing. Oh boy.

He slowly reached out his hand towards me and my breathing caught all together. His electric fingers gently stroked my cheek and I relished the feeling, closing my eyes.

_You are worth the world. Never forget that. _I saw the control flow back into his face and finally allowed myself a breath. He had lost control over himself. Ailani had said they always had to remain in control or they would self destruct, destroying everything close to them. Every phixie had a trigger that could set them off in less than a second.

I was Jake's trigger. Well that made sense. In fact, it made so much sense, I had to wonder if there was more complexity than that. Nothing was that simple. Not in this situation.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, voice though small and timid, still beautiful and attention grabbing. "It won't happen again." We both knew it would take more than that. But all I could do was promise I would try.

"If only you could see your beauty," his hand was still stroking my cheek when it cupped the side of my face. "You are just as beautiful inside and out." I smiled, just glad that moment was over.

Jake scared me to my core. He was my true love, my soul mate, and my past as well as my present and future.

Doubt pt.2  
I walked downstairs, spotting Ailani sitting in an elegant chair that was purple-of course-with light blue mini pillows to give it a flare. There was no way you could ignore that chair. Human or not, human eyes or phixie eyes. The chair stood out so much it was physically impossible to ignore it.

The corners of Ailani's mouth slowly went up knowingly, her sparkling and energetic sunlight yellow eyes teased me, as she exchanged looks with Jake who decided to sit on the couch.

"She has more questions."

"Just a few." Ailani winked at me; Jake smiled thoughtfully.

"Ask away." Tere were so many questions I wanted to ask instead of leaving them unanswered. So I reviewed over the past few days.

The mixture Ailani had given to me a full 24 hours ago, had yet to cease working. My entire being felt incredible, my soul was convinced it could do anything, and I wasn't hungry. Not in the least. But I was curious.

_What exactly, was in that stuff I will forever call food? And what was that secret ingredient?_

"A lotus rose. Only grows on the edges of the plant, where it's luminous in moonlight. The lotus rose is no rose at all, but a delicate, complicated flower; easily the most beautiful thing you've ever seen...if you're lucky enough to see it. It is very rare and can only grow in a few places scattered over the world. Many humans have died trying to catch a glimpse of its silver leather leaves. It is the most important thing in our blood stream, allowing us to heal quicker, and more efficiently than humans."

I raised my eyebrow at Jake and tried to process more new information. But a stream of images catches my eye. A stream of images I had never seen before.

They weren't mine.

_It's okay. You are seeing my visions through my eyes._ Apparently Ailani had the ability to predict future events, see the outcome as well as its possibilities. I took a deeper look into the stream, carrying Ailani's blessing. _One was of me, I looked much like I did now. Only, seeing myself was like looking through I psychic mirror. My features were enhanced, magnified. But it was my eyes that captured my attention. They were a lighter blue than the sky hanging above us. My irisises glimmered, dazzling me instantly._

Until the image was whisked away and replaced with another one. _This image seemed more of a quick kodak moment taken while me and Jake hanged off a branch of a tree, like monkies. My eyes were still that gorgeous blue. Jake looked the same, only now he glowed. And his eyes were pure gold; a color I had never seen possess his irisises. We were laughing. Or atleast I was. Jake seemed deep in thought, concentrating on something that caused his eyebrows to furrow in great effort. I was trying to figure it out when I was robbed yet again._

I was instantly on alert. Kirk was in this one. _We were at the park, sitting on a bench. I starred at kirk's face. His expression told you exactly what it was suppose to. A friend just wanting to hang out, have fun. His eyes said otherwise. His gaze was longing, the twinkle in his eyes reflected malice. There was something about him that didn't add up. And I was going to find out what it was. The least I can do is give him a fighting chance. He hasn't done anything to us._

And he was still my friend.

I hope.

I blinked my eyes, re-entering the living room with Jake, sitting beside me with his arm wrapped around me, holding me; Ailani sat in the stylish chair, that reflected so much of her personality; Adam stood beside the chair silent, thoughtful. I looked at Jake, noting his expression mirrored Adam's and Ailani's. They were talking to each other. About what?

_Open your mind and listen._ Ailani's musical voice answered my thoughts as usual. So I did what she said.

_He is Bailey's friend. ___

_And mine_, Ailani's thoughts agreed with Jake's, both had a ring of protection. It didn't take me long to figure out _he_ was _Kirk._

_He is a threat._ Adam was on the defensive it seemed, against Kirk. No doubt, Ailani's vision had spiked the fear of us no longer being safe.

_He is human_, Jake retorted. There was a hint of uncertainty for he too was studying the image, Kirk's face.

There was no doubt every single one of them saw what I saw in Kirk's eyes.

_We don't know that for certain_, Adam countered. And he was right. Whatever vibe Kirk was giving off-human wasn't it. But...could it be?

_You don't think he's...an...amanudi do you?_ I could tell they were pondering this.

_Of course not Bailey._ Ailani's voice was soft and gentle, she was trying to spare me from something.

_Very few amanudis are skilled enough to completely shield their essence._ The only one not saying anything was Jake.

_Essence?___

_Every phixie or amanudi has an essence. That is how we tell each other apart from humans and amanudis. Our essence differs from theirs.___

_Their essence is dark and sinister. Whereas, ours is light, pure gold.___

_Pure gold._ The image of me and jake in the tree, his eyes flashed through my mind. Pure gold.

_I was reaching out, searching for other phixies or amanudis nearby.___

_Because you sensed one._ Jake was reluctant to reply.

_Yes._

I had no clue why I hadn't cancelled when every vein in my body was like a livewire, warning me to be careful. Kirk had caused Ailani to worry; Adam was basically planning to rip his head off; Jake refused to reveal his inner thoughts to me. I had no clue what he was thinking.

And that scared me.

Kirk stood next to the sand box, watching the cute little kids play. He didn't seem dangerous, just sweet...and gentle. He was happy watching the kids, I could see it.

How someone who adores kids be evil? I felt bad for ever doubting him. Sure, the evidence was there but it was hardly solid and could easily be explained. My faith in one of my only friends had been tested, and I failed.

Kirk eventually turned around and saw me starring at him. He smiled and I instantly returned the gesture. It wasn't forced. He began to walk towards me, with each closing step I felt a chill run over my skin, but refused to shiver. It was ninety degrees outside.

"Hey it's the invisible woman." I thought about the serious undertone in his voice, hiding under his humor. I had become invisible woman. I had been with the mysterious trio for two days now and gave Kirk and Rayne no such warning.

Rayne.

"How's Rayne? You two didn't kill each other, did you?" he smiled mischievously at the thought but shook his head.

"Evil doesn't die so easily. She's still alive, worried about you." As always. I hated that I worried her like that.

_Evil doesn't die so easily._

Interesting choice of words.

"I'll call her later." he shook his head slightly.

"No need. Her and Dylan are meeting us later after she gets off charity duty." Charity duty? Just how much did I miss? Whoa-

"Dylan?"

"Her boyfriend. Ailani introduced them that day at the mall and it was like a match made in heaven." Heavy sarcasm. A tinge of bitterness.

"Oh. Wow, I missed alot. She does charity work?" He nodded again.

"At the homeless shelter. And yeah...you have." There was no way I could have missed the hint of sadness mixed with accusation.

"Well today will give us a chance to catch up." And hopefully I'll be able to decipher these mixed up thoughts and emotions.

Kirk wasn't bad. But my instincts were telling me, he was under a bad influence.


	15. Instincts

Instincts  
Dylan was unbelievably handsome. Severely close to Jake's perfection. He was about a foot taller than Rayne; red head; emerald green eyes that seemed to give Rayne's heart an instant dose of red bull. I could her heartbeats, pounding in her chest, threatening to burst out of her rib cage. He also had dimples he wasn't afraid to show when he laughed at something Rayne said or when he just gazed at her like he was in love. But something was off.

His skin was pale. It matched mine, Jake, Adam, and Ailani's identically.

"Geez, you would think you and Bailey were afraid of the sun." Rayne had said as she and Dylan got out of his Porsche.

Not even close. Sunshine was not on my list of fears.

Dylan was.

Rayne had no clue what the tone of his skin meant. But I did. And I no longer felt safe.

I stuck close to Kirk as we walked through the trees behind the park, a miny forest. I noted how musical Dylan's voice was, it could even rival Ailani's. He had so many similarities to Jake but was still, easily seen as a cheap imitation compared to the real thing.

Jake was waiting for us at the end of the path in the woods. He came because I had desired him most and he heard me.

The way Jake's eyes widened for the slightest of seconds was enough to convince me this was an issue. After telling me to block my mind from the world, even him, Jake never spoke to me telepathically again. Not with Dylan around. I had so many questions, fears, but did what I was told and forced myself to play along with Jake; laughing, holding his hand, whispering to Rayne, catching up like a group of friends.

Not like three phixies shielding themselves from each other out of curiosity and fear while two clueless humans hang in the balance.

Dylan's act was becoming easier and easier to spot. the way he laughed sounded cardboard to advanced ears. His smile was plastic. He no longer looked like a boy in love with Rayne.

He was just an amazing actor.

And I hated him for every smile Rayne couldn't seem to resist around him. He was faking. Rayne was not.

"He's so cruel," I whispered in such a low voice, only Jake and Dylan had a hope of hearing me. But if Dylan did, he showed no signs of it. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist in a gesture meant to comfort me. His lips as he kissed my hair told me not to worry. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That seemed to calm me.

I felt Rayne's excitement over him; her insides were like electric live wires, sparking all over the place. She couldn't stop herself from smiling if she wanted to. And she didn't. She might as well have been on cloud nine.

And I loathed every bit of her happiness.

Because it was all a lie.

Jake's arm tightened, and I knew I had let a few emotions slip through my barrier. I took another breath and centered myself.

That is, before I look at Dylan to see he is studying me while Rayne tells the story of thier first date-yesterday-at the bowling arena. Rayne was gutter ball prone and Dylan scored perfect strikes every time.

_Figures._

I didn't like being under his gaze. Jake's hand would lightly pinch me when he felt me squirming; his fingers gently ran along my back, letting me know I only had to put up with this for a bit longer. That made me feel better than my breathing exercises.

And the time did come when Jake announced he had made plans for us to have dinner with his family and we had a reservation at one of the most punctual restaurants in oklahoma. So we left. I said goodbye to Rayne and Kirk, after promising to be at school on Monday. I avoided Dylan, but Jake walked right up to him and said three simple words.

"See you later." Jake's voice was solid as rock, leaking nothing Rayne or kirk would notice. But I knew what he meant. Dylan smiled.

"Yes you will." For a moment as he spoke, time progressed slowly. It was as if his voice literally froze time in its tracks.

I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Me and Jake said nothing as we drove to his house. You could have heard a pencil drop in the thundering silence. that is, if you're not telepathic.

_Relax Bailey_, was all he said. But my thoughts had taken into overdrive. And it took too much focus to ignore them.

It seemed like only seconds after leaving the park, we were here. Ailani, of course, sat on the front steps, waiting for us. Adam, stood on the bottom step next to her, appearing to be in deep thought.

_Kirk said you introduced Rayne to him._ She already knew who I was talking about and ignored the edge in my voice.

_I did no such thing.___

_I sensed dark energy from both of them. It was almost embedded to well for me to pick up._ He acted as if me and Ailani hadn't said anything. So that had been what Jake was doing all that time. Wait, both Rayne and Kirk had been clouded with dark energy?

_Must be master of illusion._ Adam adressed my concern, sensing my unease. _Ailani had cancelled on Rayne. She needed to assist in the preparations for you._ Ailani was silent, the energy around her was dark.

_You invited an amaundi to our home._ It was clear she aimed her accusation at jake. He had allowed Dylan a glimpse of his thoughts, letting him see the location of the house.

_I'm not positive he is an amaundi, Ailani. He seemed to be...suppresing the blackest of their energy._ He was helping them?

_We don't know him. This may not end well._ Ailani seemed fairly irritated.

Jake smiled a humorless but easy smile. _Only you can control that._ That seemed to push Ailani further into silence, and Adam further into thought.

_Were you able to sense a signature?_ Jake shook his head.

_I couldn't risk weakening my barrier. Too heavily embedded.[ ___

_And Lyn?_ Shadow. Shoot, I could have shadowed them! Why didn't I think of that?! _Don't be too hard on yourself._

_I wanted her to concentrate. She was leaking._ Which meant more of Jake's energy had to go towards me when he was already stretched too thin.

_You should feed._ Ailani's voice was uncompromising. _Me and you need to talk.___

_Me and Bailey will handle this._

Jake didn't like that idea. At all. But it was two against one. I was too stunned to take a side.

_Be careful._ Jake kissed my hair lightly and walked inside after Ailani.

Adam turned to me. _Do you think you can handle this? _  
I nodded.

_Close your eyes. Focus solely on kirk, let yourself be pulled in. And be on the look out for any dark activity in his essence._

I nodded and pictured Kirk's face in my mind. I closed my eyes and just focused on his face, his thoughts, emotions. I felt the pull as they began flooding into me. He was internally conflicted. His insides were raging at each other.

_What's happening to me?_ The anger and rage hit me like a brick wall, causing me to gasp through his mouth. He was in his room, laying on the bed. His room was nothing more than evidence of himself. There were guitars in every corner, he had mentioned he played; his walls were a deep almost black blue; his bed was king size and matched his dresser and nightstand, cherry wood. It wasn't a room screaming with depression or rage. Which further pressed me to believe, this...monster wasn't Kirk.

Then again, it seemed like he already knew that.

I felt restricted in his mind. It was as if someone had turned Kirk into a puppet and he was fighting against the strings but couldn't break free. He was struggling, suffocating.

"Knock knock." A cheerful Rayne walked through the door of his bedroom smiling.

On instinct, we smiled back. Kirk had no clue what was going on with him, but he didn't want to leak anything to Rayne. She might worry.

But as Kirk spoke, I was busy studying Rayne through Kirk's eyes. She had a dim gleam around her, almost blue but darker, like black mixed with gray. I had never seen such a complicated aura on a human being.

_What if Rayne wasn't a human being?_

I couldn't believe my thoughts. First Kirk.

Now Rayne. The first friendly face on my first day of school.

_What is wrong with me? Will I start to turn on everybody non supernatural?_

I didn't like the thought of sharing Adam's distrust with humans. Apparently, I use to be one.

"Where's Dylan?" kirk's and my mouth moving had disturbed my thoughts. dylan's name spoke through our lips, sounded so foreign to me.

"Said he had an errand to run." There was something Ailani had said earlier.  
She hadn't introduced Dylan to Rayne.

Though Kirk swears he saw it happen.

It had been an illusion.

But if all four of the usual suspects had no clue, who did that leave?

Could Dylan have done it?

"Errands?" I was back into Kirk's reality. But Rayne's words reminded me I had to get back to my own.

So I slowly and gently released my mental hold on him, and thankfully opened my eyes to Adam's face.

"Tell me everything." I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again. For in a blink of an eye, Jake and Ailani were beside us. Jake reached down to wrap his arm around my waist and help me stand.

There were no footsteps. No sound whatsoever. Yet Dylan, himself stood before us. Unusually calm for someone who was outnumbered and not so much welcomed.

He smiled. "I do believe you have the wrong impression about me." His eyes fell on me and I flinched. Jake's arm tightened around me. Adam was the first to speak.

"First impressions are hard to erase."

"Who are you?" I had never heard such edge in Ailani's voice. It was almost...scary.

"I am not an amaundi." There was silence for a while before Adam spoke again.

"I agree with him. His aura is clean."

"What are you doing here?" The edge had disappeared from Ailani's voice and transferred to mine. I didn't like him.

He's manipulating Rayne; has mysterious plans for Kirk. Was he helping them or tricking us all? My father always taught me to follow my instincts.

And I didn't trust him.

He smiled easily at me, causing me to feel cold, arctic. I could see it in his eyes, the mystery. Wonder. Dylan terrified me. Not like Jake had-worse. I didn't know anything about him and I didn't want to. There was something about him, something that made my heart screech and my veins shriek.

Who was he? How did he find us? And what were his plans for Rayne?

He had created an illusion just to allure her and fool Kirk. That would mean, he'd have to seek them out. So much work. Why?

_Why?_


	16. Denial

Denial  
For some odd reason, I was terrified. Yet Jake showed no sign of discomfort when I opened the front door to see him standing there smiling.

_Relax. you're on the verge of a heart attack._ I would've thought he was joking if I hadn't been looking into his eyes. I had convinced Drew I was wearing contacts.

_Your eyes are brown. _I told him. Plain bland brown. He smiled and the color of his irises flashes a deep orange before returning to a human brown. Illusion.

Of course. Why didn't I think about that? He kissed my forehead.

_You did alright._ He was referring to my contacts excuse.

Before I could say or think anything else, he took my hand, intertwining our fingers and practically pulled me with him as he walked towards the living room. Jake already knew Drew was sitting in the living, finishing the paper from this morning while watching the afternoon news before the image came into view. I drew in a deep, calming breath in when Drew looked up and saw Jake and all his perfection standing beside me-holding my hand.

"Dad, this is Jake Sparks." Jake's smile was not only intoxicating but it also took my breath away; Drew on the other hand, was not at all entranced. But visualizing me on a date with Jake. The image dissolved into my father on a date with Jake, only he had a bat on the table beside his left arm, drinking wine out of a talk glass with his right hand, smirking at Jake's uneasy expression.

Jake held out his hand and Drew took it, smile strained.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rivers, I just wanted to formally meet the man who is such a huge part of Bailey's heart." I could feel Jake's respect and gratitude towards my father. But what was he grateful for?

_You._

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jake." Drew, though not going back on his word, had not been moved at all and thought Jake was sucking up.

I wanted to die of embarassment. Jake could hear his thoughts just as clearly as me.

Great.

"Bailey, why don't you give us a moment so I can get to know Jake better."

I rather not.

_Relax. It'll be fine._ I sighed and nodded, leaving the room and walking upstairs to the third floor, listening carefully to  
their voices downstairs.

"So Jake...it's just you, right?"

"Me, Ailani and Adam.."

"Your brother and sister?" Jake must have nodded.

"What happened to your parents Jake?" He wasn't being gentle at all and I worried this would awaken a part of Jake's agony.

"You worry too much." Dylan stood at the top of the stairs. His voice so soft, Drew was still completely oblivious in the living room with Jake. I clenched my jaw.

"What are you doing in my house?" he smiled, amused by my rudeness.

"You don't seem to like me very much."

"Can you blame me?" I asked, my voice had an edge to it. There was this feeling at the pit of my stomach, causing me to lose trust and faith in him.

"I caught a dark signature around the house. I'm here for back up." back up?

"Jake knows you're here?"

"Adam does. I imagine Jake is being informed as we speak." I nodded stiffly and stood a few feet away from him.

"Relax. Rayne and Kirk won't remember anything about me once I leave. I'm only here for Victor."

"Victor? Who is Victor?" Dylan didn't answer, for Jake was projecting his voice in both of our thoughts. Apparently, Drew had to make a phone call real quick regarding information on the coyote problem.

_My mentor. He found me and my siblings two dawnings after our transformation, nearly ripping each other apart. He helped me tame the beast and taught me everything I know._ The realization of someone being as perfect and flawless as Jake was mind-boggling. But not as disturbing as knowing Jake had been lethal and ruthless for at least 72 whole hours.

_He turned amuandi decades ago...and i've been hunting him since.___

_You can't beat him. His knowledge and skills are far beyond our years. _He was addressing Dylan's thoughts now.

_But you can. And you know it._ There was a pause in Jake's thoughtful rhythm.

_In order to destroy victor, I would have to embrace my animalistic instincts, reliving who I was before I met him. I was a danger to my own family then. I refuse to become that monster.___

_Victor is the amuandi Jake.___

_No. Victor's moves are subtle and precise. This amuandi is too sloppy.___

_Sloppy enough to completely protect his trail. You said it yourself, he had to be a master._

_Victor is a master of many things. This can't be him. If Victor wanted us dead, we would all be dead by now. ___

_Except you.___

_What makes Victor so terrifying?_ I asked while the two, fumed and tried to control themselves.

_Victor's talent is the manifestation of fear. He absorbs your worst nightmares and paralyzes you with tremendous terror-before killing you slowly and painfully. He takes intense pleasure in his killings.___

_You speak from experience._ Jake said nothing in response to Dylan.

_Jake is the only one immune to his effects due to Victor teaching him how to suffocate his emotions. _

_We will continue this later. _Drew re-entered the room and resumed his position on the couch, picking up his interrogation where he lad left off.

I looked at Dylan who seemed in deep thought.

"The signature around the house is pulsating." Too much was happening too fast. I had so many questions.

"So how are you so certain of Victor being behind everything? And even if he is, why use Rayne and Kirk? What would gain he from infecting my friends?"

"Puppets." I glared at him.

"Ailani is on her way. Apparently the tension is a greater risk than the looming danger." His eyes met mine breifly and he whispered, "You don't have to trust me. But please, believe me. And stay safe." Before I could even form the words he was gone, leaving pure oxygen behind him. Ailani was in his place seconds later.

This caused me to remember the flower. And it bugged me.

"Bailey." She immediately hugged me. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Ailani, it's fine. I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes flickered but she acted as if I hadn't noticed. "Well, I'm staying overnight. Everything will ease once we're at school." her voice was unsteady as she concluded. I looked up, into her eyes. Cautious sunny yellow.

_Ailani...do you know who's doing this?_ She bit her lip and looked away.

_Jake isn't ready to realize this. Victor was his father for all intensive purposes._

_A image flashed in my mind. It was of a man's face. He was no older than twenty five with dimples, dark piercing black eyes, handsome yet malicious features; it was his eyes that scared me. They were black pits of absolutely nothing. Dark, menacing shawdows lingured around his eyes. His black veins were visible through the thin blanket of his skin. This man resembled the grim reaper. The symbol of death._

The image was gone in what seemed like a matter of seconds. But that face stuck with me. Haunted me.

_Jake is in denial. He just needs time. _

Eventually Drew's freedom came to an end when there was report of another dead, drained animal in the woods. I was growing worried. Amaundis fed on animal blood mixed with tiger blood to keep them strong. But they were also able to kill humans too.

I was enveloped in Jake's arms on the couch on the third floor. Ailani was downstairs, fetching the bottles filled with liquid to force feed us in order to keep us strong. Dylan was under the watchful yet gentle eye of Adam, who assured me he was always watching Dylan and I had nothing to worry about. Both of them stood in the room discussing amongst themselves.

"Jake?"

"Yes?" I bit my lip, thinking over how to go about this. I had blocked my thoughts so my mind was my own.

"How did you become a phixie? Why is this your punishment? Why is it so hard for you to consider Victor being behind this?" I said each question slowly, sorry I was asking so many but I was tired of being confused. There was so much of Jake's past I didn't know about. And I knew I could handle it now.

"I truly believe if Victor wanted us dead, our bodies would have been found by last week." I nodded, remembering the very thought I had two weeks ago that was similar to this belief.

"Will you finally tell me why you are in such agony?" He smiled crookedly.

"I'm not in agony when I'm with you." I smiled and took a deep breath, holding him with my eyes.

"I'm ready," I told him. "I can handle it."

A dark shawdow crossed his face before he controled himself, closing his eyes for a long time.

"I'm not proud of my past. But I suppose witnessing my regrets will help you understand." He locked eyes with mine again. "Please don't fear me when this is over."

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my forehead passionately and intimately before kissing my lips. His voice was thick with emotion when he spoke again.

"Close your eyes, open your mind and lean into me. You're about to embrace my internal torment."


	17. At Fault

At Fault  
The air is heavy with a sweet melancholy that smiled as it destroyed your heart. The wind was frigid and harsh. I felt the chilling breeze caress my bare arms but didn't shiver. I could feel the depression over taking my brother and sister-but I was imprisoned in mourning's claws. The clouds gathered as if the earth wanted to cry too. The sun, too scared to reveal itself to the sullen atmosphere, stayed hidden.

Exactly two days ago, the people of Salem murdered two innocent victims.

My parents. _The witches._

Jenny and Bobby Sparks were the kindest people you would ever meet. They never said no, no matter what you asked of them. They protected their kin with their lives, deciding it was better to protect someone innocent, who still had a purpose to fulfill, then to just stand by and watch out of fear. I had always admired them for valuing their principles.

Until it got them killed.

The Witch Trials ripped a whole in our town's humanity. Burning or pressing people to death because of an inaccurate accusation. Torturing to get the whereabouts of the witches in hiding. Some were even killed for keeping their mouths shut. Ten other innocents died along with my parents. By refusing to tell where they had stashed my cousin Geoff, they were now traitors in their neighbor's eyes and charged with treason. The thought of them helping the wicked consumed the court and they were both doomed to death.

Burned Alive.

Fear is a terrible thing once it buries its roots in your heart. You lose all sense of being; logic is consumed by nightmares. You become paranoid in the worst way, questioning loyalties, accusing people you've known all your life of plotting to kill you.

I felt my rage churn and spike as I remember the expression in my father's eyes as he told Adam to take us away and hide us in the wilderness behind the house. The townspeople were bombarding the front door, tearing it off its hinges. My mother was crying as she hugged us each individually, planting a kiss on our foreheads.

"Keep them together," her soft and broken voice whispered in my ear. And I memorized her words, knowing these would be the last I would ever hear from her. "Keep them together, protect your family." She kissed my cheek and Adam tackled me, pushing me outside. No matter how hard I fought against him, dad had given him an order and he would oblige. Ailani, his love and my adopted sister was crying and screaming from the images she saw. I knew she was watching their demise. I could picture the first match being thrown, scorching my father's flesh as he shielded my mother. The next match was the size of my head engulfed in flames; I knew that second match would be the killer. I fought harder to save them. Adam had his arm secured around my neck and I fought to breathe as I fought against him. Then a voice called to me, scared, hysterical and barely there.

"JAKE!" We both looked back at Ailani who was screaming at us to get out of the blazing flames and debris around us. The house was on fire. And we hadn't crippled from the suffocating black smoke. I heard the screams and cries of my parents and a part of me died.

They're gone.

The roof to the aged and ancient establishment fell to the floor, weakened and dying from the attack of the crisp, devouring flames. The objects in the living room were set ablaze by the blistering heat as the air grew thick and polluted with smoke.

"JAKE! ADAM!" Ailani had become hysterical, crying from the pain of loss and terrified of losing us.

_Protect your family._ I worked with Adam, grabbing his other arm and pulled each other through the worse of the destruction, and outside to more dangerous predators.

Adam grabbed Ailani's hand as we races for the woods, hearing the roar of the townspeople behind us growing dimmer but not weaker.

We managed to make it to the woods, where we would hide for the next 48 hours like the hunted.

I clenched my fist, catching their attention. Adam froze in his position of placing three black roses on their graves, bowing his head so we couldn't see his tears. I didn't have to _see_ his tears to know he was crying; I could _feel_ every silent sob shred what ever hope I could muster. Ailani placed a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away.

"Jake-"

"Ailani, not now. You don't have to fix everything, and you can't fix this."

"It's not their fault." Adam looked up for the first time and I glared at Ailani dangerously.

_"Don't."_

"You can't blame them Jake. They knew-"

"Ailani." Adam warned, stepping into the space between us. She ignored him.

"Jake, mom and dad-" I was on top of her then, pinning her to the moist grass, my hands were as tight on her wrists as a second layer of skin. Her sweet and fairy like features were shocked and shaken. I roared at her with a hatred and anger I never wanted to unleash on someone who had been there for me and Adam for as long as my recollections revealed. I felt the fear in her veins but did not ease in the slightest sense.

"They were _my_ parents, _not yours._ I said don't." I allowed Adam to pull me off. He gave me a firm look I knew all too well while Ailani rubbed the bruises on her wrists.

"Calm down." I turned away, yanking myself out of his grasp. A red streak caught my eye for a split second and I did a double take. The ground was bleeding. Thin streaks of ruby red liquid, reflecting in the sun's brilliant sunlight ran from the graves around us, all headed in one direction. The mass of trees behind us.

We rose to our feet, slowly and soundlessly, eyes transfixed on the bloody path our feet were too eager to follow.

As we entered the blanket of the trees we lost sight of our surroundings. Everything turned black.

_Your curiosity has led you down a deadly path. Now the only way to get out is to kill. Kill what you don't see. The Erie voice speaking these foreign thoughts was not mine. And I saw nothing, heard nothing._

"Who are you?"

_It doesn't matter. You'll be like me in due time._

"Like you?"

"What are you?"

_Humanity's only exception._

"You're not human?"

_I am eternity. You will join me._

"Why us?"

_You have lost everything and everyone. All for nothing. Humanity's selfishness. Now is your time to fight back._

It was silent. I listened intently for the victim and heard muffled whimpers and tears falling. The heightened breathing and fast pounding of heartbeats. A small hand tugged on my fingers and I heard its feet shuffle the grass as it hid from the danger it was in.

_I can taste your hunger for vengeance. Necessary sacrifices made for your parents to be avenged._

A child. We were to kill innocent children.

I wasn't the only one to figure it out.

"No. I refuse to be a murderer." but moments later there was a child's ear-piercing scream, then you heard the life slip through their last breath. [Thud.

"No!" Ailani screamed. There was a second thud.

Silence.

My ears strained to hear a breath, any breathing. I grew frustrated when I came up empty. Nothing.

"Ailani? Ailani, answer me!" Adam was growing frantic. Nothing.

"Jake-"

"Don't."

"And let her go through this alone and unprotected?!" I didn't like it either. Whatever is it is we were becoming, I didn't want it. But I couldn't lose my brother.

"Adam-" Too late. He had killed the child trembling before him. His cry was greater than the kid's as he collapsed as well. His pain absorbed Ailani's and tripled it.

_Just you. You're alone. Wouldn't you rather live among your siblings for the centuries to come?_

"Get out of my head!" I screamed. "Stop this!"

_You stop this. You can. Just a swift move of your blade. Would you really leave them vulnerable when they wake up? There for anyone, anything to destroy them? Selfish._

I gripped my knife so hard, I feared the metal would snap in half. My hand shook and tears of frustration and anguish streaked my cheeks.

Ailani. Adam. They shouldn't have to be the only ones facing the consequences of all of our actions. They didn't deserve to suffer alone. That's what Adam meant. When Ailani sealed her fate, she had sealed ours too.

I knew what I had to do. And I knew I would be killing two lives and not one.

My rage boiled to an explosive height as I refused to let myself think any further.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the kid hiding behind me. Then I whirled around, decapitating him in a single strike.

I never forgave myself for killing something so pure and innocent as a terrified child; allowing us to get sucked into our own mortal end; not being to save our parents; the monster I was for those two dawnings, filled with so much rage and hatred for _any breathing thing._

I am at fault in every way and this is the consequences of my actions.

I was the first to rise, my head pounding ferociously with the weight of the world. I heard voices in my head, each voice weighed painfully intertwined with millions of others, causing a loud, ear piercing shriek to ring in my ears, I humped over and let out a blood-curling cry of pure agony. The voices came from every which direction. Some soft, some screams, some so loud I thought my ears were bleeding.

One scream caught my attention. My brother's.

_So…much…pain…_ His voice was the softest of them all and I instantly knew he could feel what these voices, these people were feeling. For every voice I heard, was an emotion that tortured him.

Ailani gasped and I saw the incomprehensible flurry of images, individually slicing through both our minds like a hot blade slicing through metal. The pain was cruel, Adam felt it as well curling on the ground.

What have we done? Why is this happening to us? I didn't look at Ailani. I couldn't think past the stream of thoughts that was never-ending. I gritted my teeth, seeing nothing but blind red rage, my throat burned with thirst and my muscles tensed with the will to kill.

This is our punishment. Deal with it. And with that thought hanging in all our heads, I let out another heart-clenching cry of pure agony, _Surely not to be my last._


	18. Endangered

Endangered Pt.1  
My head was reeling with information and images. I had personally witnessed his past through his eyes. the murder, fear, horrible pain that ripped at him every breath he inhaled. Running from people he had known his whole life. His friends; his childhood teachers and role models; his neighbors and family friends. they had become the predators. And he was his prey. His murdered relatives could no longer shield him. It was him and his responsibilities to protect his siblings. The only loved ones who survived.

But I had also caught something that didn't make sense.

_You said your parents died in a car accident._ He noddedly slowly, the memory washing over his tingling brain cells. He forced himself to exhale but wouldn't look at me. my arms were wound tightly around him in a sad attempt to comfort him.

_Yes, I did. I apologize for desceiving you. i didn't know ho much i could tell you, how much you could handle-___

_I told him to tell you our cover story_. I looked up at adam.

_Because you didn't trust me._ There was a speck of yellow hidden in his irises yet his gaze didn't falter.

_Yet. _Ailani's voice mixed with theirs in our combined brain wave. _Jake loved you and that was enough for me. Adam needed more time...he has trust issues._

"Why do i get the feeling i'm being left out of the loop?" Jake glared at Dylan while Ailani shot him a look.

"Shut up. Family business." Dylan smirked and leaned against the wall. It took me a moment to realize he couldn't hear what we were thinking.

_I'm sorry_, I direct the thought to jake only. He kissed my forehead, lips burning yet caressing at the same time.

_It was before your time.___

_I hate that you're hurting._ He smiled crookedly.

_I'm in no pain when you're here._

I bit my lip and refused to let my thoughts come into focus in fear he'd hear them. I didn't even let the syllables form words and averted my gaze. I was still processing everything. Those days he hid in the woods out of fear and his need to survive and protect his siblings. Everything was so dark. His soul had been corrupted...lost. But he did it for them. Ailani and Adam. The only family he has left.

He planted a kiss on my cheek that burned with such heat and intimacy I was left breathless.

"Jake..." His eyes closed as he struggled to tame his emotions, breathing through his nose. I could hear him counting to ten in his head. I fought to squelch my smile.

_I didn't know that worked. _He winked at me before looking at Dylan. You could not miss how his face hardened.

"I know of your evidence."

"Proof," Dylan corrected him, refusing to show his intimidation though fear cowered in his stone gray eyes.

"Victor isn't one to use puppets though. He was a bit more straight forward."

"In the past," Dylan corrected Ailani who didn't bother to hide her glare. "He's changed in the last few centuries since you've seen him." centuries. They had been alive for hundreds of years.

_Four centuries and two decades._ I looked up at Jake who was now up, standing, listening to Ailani and Adam's thoughts as well as Dylan pleading his case. I felt so...young. Jake had been eighteen for four hundred and twenty years, walking the earth as of he was stuck in time and forced to observe the progression and revolutions of humanity. Witness. Not endure. I had barely turned seventeen. And my recent decision had marked me seventeen for life- as many lives as I can fulfill in an eternity. He was an expert in things I haven't even touched; experienced the sensations that caused my hormones to go wild with anxiety and anticipation. I felt so...beyond. And there was no way for me to catch up. He was living, breathing-unnecessarily- history. I was as clueless and wondering as a newborn baby.

The voices had stopped along with their thoughts. My eyes dart up and meet Jake's as a long piercingly painful screech stabbed our ears, penetrating our minds. Ailani's eyes grew wide, falling to her knees from the impact of torment so painful they were silenced in pure agony, screaming mentally but unable to get their mouths to work. Dylan was hunched over on the ground, looking as if something was being thrust into him...killing him. Adam's face held everyone's pain, multiplying it by a million because of his ability. I admired his endurance and undeniable strength for he refused to back down. He was on his knees, eyebrows pulled in tremendous concentration, building up his strength and pushing himself in a barrier. Jake was the worst. I could feel a speck of his pain through our bond and knew he was wasting his strength in blocking the worst from me, protecting me when he should have shielded himself. His eyes were blank, a pure white; face completely still, paler than usual, all the color had been drained away; his muscles tightened, but frozen, useless; and his just laid there.

The ringing in my head got loud enough to cause my body to ache, but I felt Jake's sheild around me strengthen and my anger spiked.

I crawled to his side, seeing him so weak was more than I could bare. Mostly because he wasn't weak at all. He was giving his strength to me.

"Jake? Jake please look at me." His eyes didn't even flicker in my direction.

"Bailey.." My head shot up. Ailani's voice was barely audible but I reached for her hand and tried to take some of her pain away but Jake's barrier was merciless. I pulled her with me back to Jake and laid her in my lap.

"Jake...please stop. Stop protecting me. Save yourself! Jake!" No response. I had no idea what was happening. Ailani was growing weaker and I couldn't reach Adam without shifting her over. I was afraid if I moved her too much, I'd lose her.

"Ailani, Jake, Adam please!" I looked at Dylan who wasn't moving. I knew I was crying, waiting for Ailani to say something else, anything. But her eyes were closed.

_Ailani, stay with me._ I laid a hand on Jake's lifeless cheek, trying to sense his essence.

It was at that moment I felt a presence hold me against them, the chill of their breath washed over the back of my neck. I turned my head slightly and saw nothing. But I knew someone was there, holding me. And I gritted my teeth.

"I don't know what you are or who you are, but I demand you stop. Stop!" A single thread of ruby red blood ran from their bodies from different places, Dylan bled from his balled fist; blood dribbled to the carpet under us from Ailani's chest; Adam's head had a scar outlined in wet scarlet red, traveling over the side of his head to the floor. Jake was the only one not bleeding.

"You look just like your mother." A tall, dark, young man stood behind me. His cloak brushed the carpet, his voice was acidic and inviting, his eyes were soulless.

And I knew who he was.

"please...stop....please." My voice was weak and broken. He knelt down and messed with Jake's hair. My entire body stiffened as I watched him, unable to breathe.

"Jake knows how to stop this. Don'tcha son?"

"Stop! Don't touch him!" His eyes moved to look up at me and I refused to show my fear.

"Ah, it makes sense now. Jake has never been affected by my spells. But he's protecting you. I had miscalculated the last time. You are his heart, not her." Her? My mom. "I won't misinterpret again." Before I had a chance to register if that was a threat or a promise, he was gone and it no longer mattered.

Then it was over. The ringing had been muted before by Jake but was no longer there. It took a minute for me to breathe when I saw Jake's eyes blink and glanced at me; Adam stood up and looked around the room; Dylan rose to his hand and knees; and Ailani stirred. I looked down at her to see her smiling up at me with tickled pink irises. She rose as Jake wiped the tears still on my cheek. She hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You pulled me through."

_Never scare me like that again._ Her grip tightened and I was almost sad she let go to check on her true love. Next thing I know, Jake's arms are wound around me, his lips on mine. I couldn't help another tear fall.

"You should've saved yourself," I whispered harshly. He just smiled.

"I am not nearly as important as you."

_You are his heart_, his words replayed themselves in my head. I had blocked my thoughts from Jake because I didn't want him to know Victor had just attacked us and was planning to kill me.

That would put a damper on the warm, touchy feeling washing over everyone. I had seriously thought I would lose them.

We all deserved a moment. Then maybe I would tell Adam. If anyone knew any protection spells or charms it's be him.

Endangered Pt.2  
It was back to school. Me, Jake, Ailani, Adam, Dylan, Rayne, and Kirk. When I woke up the next morning to an empty space where Jake had just been less than an hour ago, the first thing I did was get out of bed and walk into the main room on my floor, cautiously. Empty. No Ailani lying on a magnificent bed she had conjuered; Adam, sleep beside her under the covers; or Dylan snoring on the couch. It was just a normal morning, starting a normal day.

Ha. Yeah right.

I walked back into my room and sat on the edge on my bed. My skin shivered with Victor's words that replayed themselves in my mind. Every syllable made me shudder. I knew Adam would have to tell Jake. Just picturing his anger; his protective nature going into overdrive made my heart quicken with fear. It was hard to keep myself under control. I heard my father's footsteps up the stairs, across the living room, and pause at its destination. My doorway.

"Morning Bails."

"Morning Dad." He looked around the room, bewildered as if he was searching for something.

"Where's your friend? Ailani? She said she would be spending the night with you since you had that nightmare." Yup, Adam was able to reach into Drew's mind and plant an illusion to explain my hysterical screaming. It had been a nightmare. A horrible, can never happen again nightmare. Out of nowhere Ailani walks out of my bathroom.

"Morning Drew." She smiles warmly, still in her pajamas with her toothbrush in her hand. He smiled and nodded.

"Morning. Thank you for staying with Bailey, keeping an eye on her." Ailani winked so subtly that I knew it had been meant for me and Drew didn't have a hope of seeing.

"Of course. We had a blast."

"Well that's good. Bails, I'll be home late tonight." I nodded, trying not to think.

"Have a good day girls."

"You too." He left and Ailani tried to smile at me. "Are you okay?"

Without saying a word I stood up and hugged her, still reeling from yesterday. "Fine. Where is everyone?" She hugged me back just as tight.

"They'll be at school. I stayed because I had told Drew I was spending the night." And she had to keep her cover. I nodded and realized I hadn't let her go yet made no move to. She kissed my check. "Come on, we have to get ready."

She took my hand, pulling me into the bathroom. I looked into her mischievous eyes and saw a flash of creativity. I grew scared. Very scared.

"You...you're not going to give me a makeover are you?" I asked timidly. She looked taken back. Her innocent angelic features came out and I knew I had hit close to home.

"Why would I do that? You're perfect as you are. And I have a doll for that Barbie stuff." I relaxed. _I'm merely enhancing your perfection._ A chill ran down my side as she closed the bathroom door behind us. Crap


	19. Our War Victor's Anguish

**Our War; Victor's Anguish**

_"Bailey!" I kept running, breathing came in short ragged breaths; my heart was pounding and throbbing at once, I felt as if I was running away from my soul. "Bailey! Bailey, stop!" Out of nowhere Ailani grabbed my arm, causing me to literally freeze in my tracks. She was breathing as hard as me. "Bailey, you can't run from him. There's no place you could go." I had to admit it. She was right. He knew me. More than anyone. But I knew him too. And this was what I wanted._

"I have to try," I whispered before transporting us into _Egypt__. It was the first place that came to mind. But I knew it wasn't far enough._

"Just what the hell are you doing Bailey?" Ailani was gripping my wrist in her iron hand out of concern and love, not abuse. "He'll follow us. This is stupid. You can't fight it!"

"I have to! I won't kill him!" I refuse. The next transport was into a rainforest in Africa.

"Continents won't separate you from him." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"I know!" I started running through the rain, on top of the water, dodging trees and hanging vines. I knew Ailani was behind me. And I knew she was right.

But the last thing I expected to see-but should have-was him. Standing on top of the waterfall. Waiting for me. He looked up at me, the sadness in his eyes made my heart scream and I couldn't move as he advanced slowly towards me. Ailani's footsteps stopped and she stood beside me, taking my hand protectively.

Jake's eyes never left mine as he asked. "Were you running from me?"  
  
I shook my dream away and glanced at Ailani but she turned her head, looking out the window just as we pulled up to the school. Kirk and Rayne were waiting in the front like always. I didn't know if I should be comforted by that or suspicious.

Beside Rayne was Jake, listening to her chat away about her week and how she and Dylan had gone to the beach to play in the waves and collect seashells yesterday; cooking for her the night before that under the stars.

All illusions. Dylan had been with us yesterday and the day before. Plus, knowing Dylan's conceited, arrogant and annoying persona, I wouldn't have even known she was talking about him if she hadn't repeated his name like a broken record, over and over. _Dylan, romantic?_ Ha! Okay.

Jake stepped forward, when we walked up to them and took my hand in his, smiling at me. "Hello." My heart fluttered like it always did, halting in its steady rhythm to acknowledge the one thing it continued to beat for.

"Hey." I was sort of breathless. I could tell Adam had told Jake everything, including what Victor had said to me. But he gave off no signs of him knowing anything.

_We'll talk about it later. Let's just enjoy the day._ He had said it as if today would be special. As if it would be our last. I looked into his eyes, pushing my empathy over him and coming back overwhelmed. He had meant exactly how it sounded.

_You can't leave me_, I pleaded. _That won't solve anything._

_He's after you because of me_. I couldn't believe this.

_No, he's after me to get to you. Leaving won't change that, it'll just make me a sitting duck_. He smiled crookedly.

_Would I ever leave you unprotected?_ he asked. He seemed almost insulted at the thought.

_You can't leave at all._ He sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He did that whenever he was fighting himself on something, leaking out too much emotion and had to calm himself.

_Bailey. I'm not leaving._

You were considering it.

I have to consider all possibilities in order to keep you safe.

I'm safer with you.

And that is what I fear most.

"Geez you two! Care to speak English or are you trying to master the art of body language?" Our trance had been broken by Rayne's comment. I blinked, breathing deeply. Ailani laughed and distracted Rayne from the subject; Jake took this as the time to escape more inquiries.

"Come on. Dylan and Adam are inside," his voice was low which told me he didn't want Rayne to overhear. I nodded and allowed him to pull me inside.

He said he wasn't leaving. He said he wouldn't leave me. I memorized his words, not sure what I would do with myself if he ever did. Life without Jake now was unimaginable. We had an unbreakable bond that wouldn't allow us to be away from each other for too long without suffering incredible pain; a bond that made our locations evident, allowing us to literally follow each other to the ends of the earth. I couldn't imagine life without Jake because it was impossible.

_You're so stubborn._ I didn't have to glance at Jake to know he'd been reading my thoughts. And I had given him permission to do so.

_You know it's true. He sighed. _

_I'm not going anywhere. _

_Promise?_ He halts in his steps, pausing as everyone passes him. Telepathic messages from Ailani, Adam, and Dylan leak into our minds as they keep up the distraction. Jake isn't breathing as he turns to face me, eyes boring into mine.

"I can't promise you that without breaking my previous promise to you. Bailey, I will never leave you as long as you are safe with me. I can promise it will be a last resort only for the desperate. But if Victor wants me to join him again, become an amaundi…Bailey, you must run. And never look back." I began to lose the feeling in my legs and wobble from side to side until he steadies me, leaning us both against the wall for support. So many things were running through my mind in lightening speed.

He said Victor might want Jake to join him; become an amaundi. And I would have to run…away from Jake…and never look back. My brain couldn't comprehend this. Leave Jake? I'd rather die.

_Don't even think it._ I ignore his words and focus on why it was so hard to draw a breath.

"Why…how do you know he'll turn you?" This is a difficult subject. He closes his eyes again, inhaling deeply through both his nose and mouth.

"I am the one thing Victor can't touch. He taught me every way possible to cut off all the connections around me. I feel nothing; fear nothing; am nothing." His eyes fell on me, wrapping me into our intense, automatic trance instantly. "Until you. You confound everything he's taught me. You are the only thing that can scare me, hurt me. Which is why you must be protected at all costs." I wanted to protest, mention me unlikeness to survive without him when he adds, "Victor covets what he can never have…like your mother."

All thoughts came to an instant halt.

"Mom? He wanted my mother?" He nodded and smiled sadly.

"The war amongst Amaundis and Phixies began with love. Love has now sparked our war too." He was speaking in riddles and he'd lost me and the word mother.

"What did he want with my mom?", I asked, head feeling a bit light headed.

"He fell in love with her. But she was in love with someone else; a human male. Your father." Drew? Drew knew mom was a phixie? Was she even a phixie back then?

Jake nodded, answering one of my unspoken questions. "She was one of the original phixies, born magically but without immortality. She didn't acquire that until Victor found her decades before your birth. He assumed she would come to him, fall for him once she realized the similarities between them. But it backfired. She was repulsed by him." The anguish in his voice, depicting Victor's centuries old feelings made me cringe.

"So, is that why he became an amaundi? Love unreturned?" He shook his head.

"Victor wasn't an amaundi the night of the…incident. After killing your mother, injuring my sister, and severely wounding my brother…he came after me. At that time, I knew I had failed you and your mother. You were lost in the darkness of our curse and your mother had trusted me to take care of everything. I wasn't worthy of live, nor a quick death. When he attacked me, he unleashed my fears which is my reality, causing his ability to backfire-relinquishing his fear of me becoming powerful enough to kill him. It paralyzes him and mentally scars him. He turned to escape his insanity. " This was a lot to take in right now. He nods.

"I know. And I'm so sorry." He wraps his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him while holding me up as he kisses my forehead tenderly. My eyelids drift closed and I feel his lips press against mine. I kiss him back with all the passion I could muster and we both pull away, breathing heavy. I lean into him, smashing our bodies together as I wrap my arms around him, needing to hold him as an assurance that he wouldn't loosen his hold around me. I couldn't help but catch his thoughts as he remarkably pulls me into him, kissing my lips again.

_This is only the beginning._


	20. The One Thing He'll Never Have

**The One Thing He'll Never Have**

I wanted to comfort her; make her feel like everything would be okay…but I wasn't even sure of our future. Ironically enough, neither was Ailani who was constantly searching for clues, hints, anything that would help us prepare ourselves for what we're positive is coming. 

Victor. 

My mentor and father figure. The sting and pain of his betrayal burned excruciatingly once again at the very thought of his name. I had to sew my lips together in order to sustain the scream that was climbing in my throat. The very stomach wrenching scream that I relinquished after our transformations. I toned out my fifth period teacher Mr. Lawrence, for his mind was on other things pertaining hotels, chocolates, candles…and cats. Apparently his favorite scary movie was on and he planned to watch it with his cat Rufus. He was giving a lecture on the planets for our next exam in Astronomy. I had taken this test over one hundred times, but he never found a clue. I felt my hands clench into fists as I thought of Victor and our encounters; all educational by his standards. He was the only one that tested me, made me feel like being this…a monster, was okay. I never adapted well to his superiority over others and how he clashed with Adam, causing me to go alone for a century and a half. Over one hundred years of teachings…learning…

The flames darkened into a deep blackened blue…I watched them climb, inhaling the oxygen around them…exhaling destruction and scorching heat as a bead of orange glowed…Victor stood before him. The light danced against his short dark hair, almost black but light enough to be brown…you could see a single flame in his eyes. He looked up at me and I starred at the shadows around him, knowing this should've been my hint to the future…but refused to acknowledge it. 

"Can you read my thoughts?" He asked, knowing perfectly well he didn't have his shield up, making his thoughts vulnerable to my intrusions. 

"That question wasn't necessary," I answer, my tone taking a dark, chill that would freeze your ears. He merely smiled…wickedly. He took a step closer, eyes looking me over, studying me; every movement, every reflex…Victor was patient and brilliant, calculating every possible move I could make until he knew me well enough to predict my actions and counter them with his own. He was an impossible opponent…but I use to think I was lucky that he saw fascination in me, enough for me to become his son…almost..

"You're too attached," He spoke slowly and calm, his voice purposely dipped into the dangers of hypnotism. His thoughts were tutorial. 

Let go of everything around you. Uproot yourself from the earth, you're so much better than this. You owe these people nothing, you owe this earth nothing…you owe no debt to anyone…but yourself. 

"Pay attention Son," He grinned with malice. "This is where it gets interesting." Instantly I was hit with a wave of torment so agonizing, I wished for death itself but it mercilessly never came. I fell to the ground, hearing the ringing in my ears, feeling the wet liquid of my blood seeping past my eardrums. Every vein in my body, every blood cell, every muscle, bone, organ…even my heart, screamed with the fury of a lion being thrown in a pool of fire. I could feel the flames on my flesh, eating at me viciously. That was nothing compared to what I saw with my very eyes. 

My eyes saw red at first. I starred at the bloodied ground for countless moments, gaining the strength to look up and I froze instantly. "M..Mom? D-Dad?" They were so perfectly made. My mother's long blonde hair that fell over both shoulders, stretching past her chest in golden strands, brighter than the sun's rays. Her eyes were the deepest of blue mixed with a hint of green, entrancing and impossible to break free from once she had you; her ivory skin was flawless and nearly patched her beauty. I starred at her completely still; the pain no longer touched my mind for my thoughts were filled with her. She smiled at me, giving me the ultimate pleasure of seeing the smile that would make any problem go away, the kind that light up a room that was shut off of all light. Her eyes looked up at my father and I absorbed him as well. From his long brown hair that danced along the lines of caramel and milk chocolate, to his wise gray eyes that Adam had initially shared. His strong, bulk figure made it impossible to imagine they had been so easily killed. My father could wrestle a wild bear with his bare hands. And has.

They were murdered…They were murdered.. "Dad? Mom?" 

They're not there Jake. The only place they exist, living and breathing…is in your heart. You must rip them out. Let them go. 

I cringed from his thoughts."No…No.." My eyes widened in terror as they emerged in fire, their screams were real, piercing my ears with such pitch and frequency I winced painfully, my heart being torn from the confinement of my chest as they burned all over again. I let out a cry and fell down to my knees, images still buried in my memories to haunt me for eternity. 

Now now Son…they aren't worth your tears. 

"They are dead. You are not. Let them be dead without you performing CPR. You are the only one out of the three with a future. Whether you choose to make it short or not is ultimately your choice." He grinned. "But choose wisely. I can teach you the ways of eternity…survival of the fittest..but you must be willing to lose yourself. Immortality was never meant to be taken lightly." I looked up at him, keeping his gaze as I stood straight up, fully aware of the ringing in my head and the torment to match. I was beyond pain…numb. I narrowed my gaze into dangerous slits as I studied him as well, calculating, learning, and predicting.

"Try me."

All the signs of his cruelty and brutality were there…why hadn't I seen it? The bell stole me from my thoughts and I stood up, purposely walking a slow pace to keep up with the humans and maintain appearances. That seemed to be all I was doing lately. Even with Bailey…the love of my life since I had seen her birth. I was lying to her to protect her…but a lie was still a lie. And deceit was still deceit no matter how many times it changed its colors.

I had to be cautious and precise as if I was dealing with Victor all over again. I needed time to analyze every angle, predict the possibilities. I would use our history against him but I knew without a doubt, he was going to practice the same thing on me. Fighting with Victor would be like fighting with myself, what I would've become if we had spent more time together before the incident.

I starred at his face, marking the foreign gleam in his eyes that shined like light beams reflecting off a lake's wet surface. His face was light with a cheer and joy I never knew he even possessed. His expression matched my father's whenever he would gaze at my mother as if she was the morning and evening sun…the very reason why the earth spun. Adam had that expression.

"You're in love," I stated accurately. It wasn't even up for discussion and I hadn't bothered with his thoughts. He kept his back to me, starring at the campfire before us. I watched the single flame dance in his eyes, though they held such happiness, I knew he was thinking about her. 

"Emma?" I asked in disbelief. "A human?" He tore his gaze from the fire long enough to give me an icy stare.

You're getting better at the whole, reading minds thing. A bit sloppy with your contents though. I looked deeper. She wasn't a mere mortal human…but a phixie like us…a mortal phixie. One of the rare originals left in the world. Everything started with them, the elders of our race. They were mortals who lived eternity in cycles. When one of them died, they are reborn years later as babies and live life all over again with no recollection of the lives they'd had before…until something triggers their memory and they gain their sight. Mortal phixies have more power than immortals because of their ancient makings. There use to be hundreds of them, two hundred to be exact. But they'd been hunted for their power and turned immortal, therefore losing their higher title. 

"You'll ruin her," I told him, not knowing those very words would stay embedded in his brain waves for the rest of time. He looked down at the flames again.

I just want to make her mine.

Emma Rush. Huh, I began staring at him once more, studying him. Moments later I found my eyes drifting back to the flames, seeing a picture of Emma Rush's face, stolen from Victor's mind, in the ashes.

"Jake? Are you okay?" The memories melt away, revealing the empty hallway I was now standing in as a statue of someone in deep thought. My eyes registered Bailey in front of me, looking up at me with concern in her eyes. She looked so much like her mother it burned me with remorse. I smile reassuringly and nod.

"Fine, Love." She didn't seem to believe me, but let it go, taking advantage of her advanced empathy. And picking up nothing I didn't purposely leak out to her.

Emma Rush. Victor had indeed ruined her. But not before she stole his soul and his heart. 

The warning bell rang and I once again centered myself around Bailey, looking into her clouded green eyes that sparked like light reflecting off emeralds. I felt myself being drawn into her as our souls linked. Something was on her mind; something she hadn't wanted me to pick up on since this morning. And Ailani knew what it was. 

Ask Bailey. She hadn't even turned around in her seat in front of me, nor dip into my brain waves. I smirked playfully.

You're getting better at this.

You're just easy to read. I laughed softly. She's entitled to her secrets…unless you wanna trade tit for tat. I stiffened just slightly, and she noticed. The arch in her back nearly straightened out and I could see her aura spreading to the space around her. She was reading me. 

My secrets could kill her. 

Oh so paranoid. I felt her mind unfold, written words encrypted in our ancient languages. Emma had taught me and my siblings how to encode, using the several tongues of the world. Spanish, Italian, Russian, German, Greek, Egyptian and Latin. We mixed origins and letters, vowel sounds, the flips of tongues and made something no one could decode unless they were one of the three finders. 

I thought she was entitled to her secrets? 

Her secrets are the foundation of my worry. I frozen, turning to stone as I read the sentence she was practically screaming at me in her head…then came the images running so fast it was a home video I was forced to watch. 

"What do you know about bonds Jake?" I looked up at him. We were standing on the branch of a tree that brushed heaven with it's leaves. He still looked peaceful, due to the fact Emma Rush had talked to him when he approached her. She'd talked to him as if she was talking to a fellow human being. But as I read the scene in his mind, I knew she saw him; who he was. She had sensed him coming centuries before he was even made phixie. Her foresight astonished me. It was a million times more powerful than Ailani's, able to see into the very fabric of time, to foresee events and things that wouldn't happen for another millennium. But Victor's gift wasn't to invade the mind, like I did. All phixies could send telepathic messages, whereas I was about to completely and totally penetrate your mind and read everything you've ever thought, see whatever you've seen or dreamed or witnessed. It was a burden that hardened my heart for I was not gifted with the merciful mask to the horrors of humanity. 

And yet…he sensed nothing threatening from Emma Rush. Nothing out of the usual. She had talked to him. And since then he had been replaying her words over and over again. 

"No. I'm the rookie remember?" He chuckled; it was dark and cynical, a sign of his dark humor. But there was something light there, as if he was…well…actually enlightened.

"A bond is when two souls link together for eternity. It's unbreakable and impossible to fight. Those who have tried-idiots-have failed of course. It allows you to literally, become half of that person. You could find them anywhere with a simple thought." 

"And you think she's your soul mate." He shook his head.

"I know." 

"You're immortal…you're setting yourself up for the pain of loss." He looked at me finally, his dark eyes mirrored those of the Lucifer himself. 

I don't plan to lose her. But before I could open my mouth a flurry of words rushed from his mouth. "There are different kinds of bonds, none less in power. Mother to Daughter, Lover to Lover, Brother to Sister, Brother to Brother and…Father to Son." I looked up at him, the glare coming from the sore subject he'd been bringing up for months of the years we'd already been together. 

"I am not your son." He smiled.

"Yes you are. Or I wouldn't have turned you." He turned his back to me, whispering something under the pounding in my head. Maker to Coveted. "I'd been watching you for a long time Jake. Ever since your birth. You're truly something special, different from Adam or Ailani. You're something worth coveting, seeking, and obtaining. And with you and Emma by my sides…I'll never let you go." 

"It could happen," I whispered so low no human had a hope in hearing. The movie ended just as the flashback. I felt the air still and the heart beats of the twenty students that made up the student body freeze. She turns in her seat, delicately, gracefully and faces me full on. Her periwinkle eyes took on the color of a milky topaz. A color she only wore when I occupied her thoughts

"I know. Bailey's seen it." I watch her eyes drift to the walls of the illusion she created. I followed her gaze, seeing a snapshot of the movie…me and Bailey on the bridge. 

"I want you to promise me something." She gave me an incredulous look and shook her head, reading what I was sending her. 

"You're stronger than you think."

"I won't be able to fight him off if he has Bailey. And you know he'll use any resource necessary to get me. Bailey is my top priority, the one with my soul. He made a mistake before, targeted the wrong one. He's accurate this time…precise. Promise me." Promise me you will do whatever is necessary to protect Bailey. If you see an ounce of change in me, whether it's my voice, my smile, my smell, or even my thoughts. I've asked Adam to tap into our bond so he'll see my aura periodically. But he won't be the one to end me Ailani. Promise me the moment you sense something sinister in me, you will kill me. 

Her eyes dulled to the gray eyes of my father. I knew I was killing her, I felt her pain stab me, mixed with the guilt of putting her through this. But I could sense the change happening in me, the inner battle only Adam knew about. I didn't know if I could fight much longer.

And I refuse to become the bad guy. Victor won't have me. 

"I'll try."


End file.
